Where Do I Belong?
by InuyashasGrl26
Summary: Fed up with her mother's overprotection on her life, 18 year-old Kagome runs away. Now living in a hidden mansion she adapts to a new life, and Inuyasha's secret.
1. Commandeered

**Chapter 1: Commandeered**

Just a casual afternoon, Kagome Higurashi is leaving her high school, in her car driving home. "Mom is definitely gonna kill me." She said gloomily. Being a junior she is, she is not the best there is. She's just doing everything she can to pass her grade. She pulls into her driveway, and grabs her things before heading inside. Luckily, her mom isn't home until a few hours. Kagome heads up to her room and just does tonight's assignments. She pulls out her science textbook and begins writing down her answers on the question sheet. She decides to take a break a get something to eat.

Kagome's mom arrives home and parks her car into the garage. She enters the house, "Hello?" She calls out to see if her daughter is home. "I'm in here mom." Kagome replies from the kitchen. Mrs. Higurashi smiles and sits across the table from her. "How was your day, sweetie?" She asks nicely so far. Kagome shrugs her shoulders, "Nothing new apparently." Kagome responded. "So nothing exciting happened I assume?" Mrs. Higurashi asks more. "Nope." Kagome said. Mrs. Higurashi sighs, "I don't want to do this, but can I take a look to see how you've been doing in school?" Kagome slightly stiffens, "Sure, let me get my stuff." She replies as she goes to her room. She collects her school supplies, and heads back down to the kitchen where her mom is making tea. Kagome sets down her science homework so far for her mom to see. Mrs. Higurashi reviews it so far. "I find it that you really are working hard on science but what about your history and math assignments?" Kagome digs into her bag and pulls out what she requests to look at. "I haven't started on either of them yet. I just finished my science." Kagome explains to her. Unknowingly a piece of paper flew out of the backpack and onto the floor. Kagome didn't even know it slipped out. Mrs. Higurashi catches the sight and sees it's a failing grade of her health test. "Kagome, I see you're haven't improved your health knowledge." She said sternly to her. 'Knew it.' Kagome thought mentally. "Yes I know mom. It's just so hard for me to pronounce those long names for diseases and such." Kagome explains to her calmly at first, but her mom isn't though. "I've had it with you, Kagome!" she yells at her daughter angrily. "It's because you never listen to me!" Kagome yells back. "You promised to do better in school, and this is the fourth failing grade." Mrs. Higurashi said back to her while showing the failing grade in front of her. " I did promise, mom. You just never listen to reason." Kagome snaps back at her. "Young lady, I'm not going to tolerate you lack of disrespect towards me." Kagome calms down but deep inside she's mentally crying. "Go to your room, and bring down your electronics as well." Mrs. Higurashi demands her.

Kagome heads upstairs into her room to take her laptop, iphone, and ipod and its accessories. She brings them down and set them onto the dinning room table. Mrs. Higurashi takes them in a bundle. "I'll be hanging onto these. Until then, I want to see you down here, studying. Do I make myself clear?" Kagome's mother asks seriously.

Kagome is as said, studying her subjects. She isn't brilliant, but not stupid either. She's just a misunderstood average student in High School. She didn't had any friends, so she isn't popular either, but she doesn't want to be one at all. It's all nothing but distraction, blowing off her studying. She'd be bullied as well. If she told her mom about that, her mother would tell the principal about it, but they wouldn't do anything about it either. So she's nothing but an outcast, "Nothing will change the school program." She mumbles to herself while trying to stay focus on her homework. Kagome only lives with her mother and her older Irish Twin sister, Kikyo. Kagome is the baby basically and has to do all the work because her mother is working on her job, and Kikyo is in college far away. "They never agree, listen to me. I just can't stand them controlling my life. I've have rights and I'll prove that to them." Kagome narrows her eyes as well coming up with a plan from inside of her head.

Later that night, Kagome stays awake until midnight. She quietly gets out of her bed, and gets her backpack. She first starts off with some spare clothes, then she sneaks into the kitchen and packs some food and water. 'Now for my other stuff.' She said in thought as she goes into the room where her mother stashed her electronics. She finds them, and stuffed them into her backpack. Afterwards, she finds her way to the garage where her car is parked. Thinking of a way to get it out without making a sound to alert her mother. She gets in it, and put it into neutral, so that it can move on its own.

Quietly as she tries to get out of the driveway, 'So far so good.' She said to herself as she makes her way out of the driveway. By the time she got herself at a good distance from her home, she gets into her vehicle, and tossed her backpack into the back seat. She starts the ignition, "There you go. Now how about a nice road trip?" She asks it even though it doesn't have a mind of its own. She drives out of the town, "Next stop, anywhere but here." She concludes as she drives straight into the night.


	2. Car Troubles

**Chapter 2: Car Troubles**

Out on the open road, Kagome is still driving, not even stopping for anything. Ever since the argument last night with her mother, she can't forgive her to put her in a school where everyone makes fun of her non-stop. Who could blame her? All she wanted was to be accepted, to feel liked she actually belonged there, one of them. But that's not the case, and it's never going to happen anytime soon. "I never belonged anywhere." She comments to herself. The gas indicator beeps, singling her that there's no more gas to go anymore. She pulls over to the side of the road so she doesn't block any cars to pass through. She gets out her charges iPhone. Showing the apps on the screen, the GPS shows where she is in Japan. The map shows she's close to Mt. Fuji National Park. "Where is the nearest gas station?" She asks the phone with the voice recognition. The phone navigates where the nearest one is. "The gas station is about a mile south from here." It replies back to her. Kagome nods and walks towards the destination. "So much for running away." She comments with sarcasm in her voice. As she turns off the phone.

About 20 minutes later, Kagome can see the gas station up ahead. "Finally." She said with relief as she gets closer to it. It seems an ordinary to her, with a convenient store and a garage for car repairs. She enters the garage first. "Hello? Anyone here?" She calls out the place. She walks around, and sees a lot of tools used for repairs. "where's the mechanic?" She asks herself, unaware that someone comes in from the store door. "I'm the mechanic." A male voice responds her question. Kagome turns around and sees that it's a boy, a little older than her with black hair all the way down to his lower back, pulled into a low ponytail, and blown wooden eyes. Kagome shudders, "I…uh…ran out of gas about a mile from here. Can you help me?" She asks him politely and nervously. The boy come to one side of the garage and grabs a five-gallon gas tank. "Which way is your vehicle?" He asks he gets to the street." Kagome points where her stranded car is. The boy turns around and gestures her to go with him. Kagome doesn't hesitate and catches up, "I assume you ran away from home." He begins. Kagome looks up and to him. " What are you talking about?" The boy chuckles, "I've seen teenagers run away from home for personal reasons. Obvious." Kagome glares in front of her. "Yes I ran away from home. But it's practically about what parents think about their kids." The boy raises his eyebrows. "So why did you ran away?" He asks nicely. Kagome sighs. "My mom doesn't think I'm doing well in school. It's the school that's been having problems with me." The boy nods so far for her explanation. "I see that you're having a hard time then." He comes to the top of the upcoming hill. Kagome points down to where her car "That's the one down there."

By the time they get to her car, the boy comes to the gas cap and fills it up. "Try to start it." Kagome gets in by the driver side. And turns the ignition. The car starts off, "Yes it's on." She glees her response. "I can take you back to your garage." She offers him as she sticks her head out of the window. The boy immediately gets in. They make it back. "Okay here you go…" Kagome kindly said but couldn't finish. "Inuyasha." The boy introduces himself. "I also want to look at your vehicle as well offers more as his assistance. Kagome tilts, "Are you sure? I just got this a week ago." Inuyasha gets to the front, of the car and opens the hood, taking a closer look. "Could you turn on your car off?" he politely asks her.. Kagome turns off the car. "What's wrong with it?" She comes to the front of her car. "I just want to check on a few things.. Nothing more." Inuyasha replied Seeing that there's nothing else to for the rest of the day, Kagome sticks around. "How much will it be to do all of this?" She asks him nervously. "Zip. Your first visit here is free." Inuyasha responds as he gets under the car. Kagome bends down to her knees and look as well. "Are you sure about this?" She asks even more. "Yes. You can go back to the forest behind here. There's an area to relax/" He suggests her to go so he can begin his inspections.


	3. Mansion of Freedom

**Chapter 3: Mansion of Freedom**

Kagome goes in the direction Inuyasha said. "He's a strange person." She comments about him to herself as she gets to the end of the forest. In front of her is something that surprised her, big time. A mansion? Yes it's a mansion.. She couldn't believe it. It's a four story and yet it's like a paradise to anyone. She walks up to the front door and rang the doorbell. She waits until a man answers her. "I assume you're a runaway.." He comments her appearances. Kagome nods. "Welcome to Runaway Mansion." He kindly gestures her to enter. "So I'm not the only runaway here?" She asks him as he closes the door behind her. He chuckles, "No, we have others here." He answers as he tours the place for her. Kagome is getting more fascinating with all of the decorations. "I didn't see this on my phone." She said to him. "That's because there's a barrier around her." He answers her. "But what about the garage?" She asks more. "That's only visible to the outside." He answers more as they approach a door. "Make yourself at home, miss." He opens the door for her.

Kagome is beyond speechless. The room practically fitted her personality. She walks around the area. "This is incredible." She smiles to him. "This bedroom automatically transforms into whatever you personality is. So there's no need for shopping at all." He tells her with a comforting voice. She smiles, "Thank you…" She couldn't said afterwards. "My name is Myoga." He introduces himself to her. She smiles more, "My name is Kagome." She introduces herself. Myoga smiles back and leaves the room and closes the door behind him.

Kagome sighs and goes to sleep on the bed at the corner of the room. She takes off her shoes and gets under the covers, "Could he say is true?" She asks herself. Even though she had a long day, it wouldn't hurt to get well-needed rest.

Back in the garage, Inuyasha is still working on Kagome's car. "Master Inuyasha." Myoga comes in with a tray with some food and a drink.. Inuyasha comes out from underneath. "What is it?" Inuyasha asks him tiredly. "I came to you something to eat." Myoga reasons simply as he sets the tray onto the table. Inuyasha gets onto his feet and grabs a towel after he washed his hands in the sink. "I also escorted Miss Kagome to her room as well." Myoga adds. "When I'm done here, I'll go see how she is." Inuyasha muffles while chewing some food. Myoga nods as well and leaves his master to take a break.

Inuyasha writes down what he managed to fix so far. He looks down on his list on what his did as far as he walks around Kagome's car. "The only thing left is the engine." He said seeing that it's last thing. Showing it's late at night. so he decides to call it a day.

Inuyasha heads back to the edge of the forest behind his garage. He sees the barrier up ahead. He doesn't hesitate to go through. He smiles and continues walking up to the front door.


	4. Friendly Runaways

**Chapter 4: Friendly Runaways**

Kagome wakes up from the sunrays that are peeking through the window. She turns to one side trying to go back to sleep. Since she ran away from home, she doesn't want to back there, and school. If she did, she'd be back into her miserable life. She gets her backpack and pulls out her laptop. She sees that her laptop has Internet access. "Well would you look at that." She asks herself sarcastically. She goes onto Facebook, seeing something on her page, shocks her. "It's a personal message from her mother. "Why doesn't that surprise me?" She continues her sarcasm, even though she knew her mom was going to flip out even more. She begins reading,

_Kagome, I'm very disappointed in you. I don't understand why you'd run away. I thought that we had this discussion before. Even your sister is disappointed as well. If only you father was here he'd know what to do. If you don't return by tomorrow, I'll be calling the police to come looking for you._

After reading it, she scoffs, "I don't give a damn about them. Go ahead and try to find me." She mocks the Facebook message. Finding nothing else to do right now, she decides to browse around the mansion.

Inuyasha is back in his garage, fixing Kagome's engine. All of a sudden a noise of police sirens approach. Inuyasha closes the garage door just in time to slip up a barrier. "I'm getting tired of this." He said seeing through the barrier, that the police are gone. However, he decides to keep the barrier up for further precaution.

Back in the mansion, Kagome keeps on looking around. Going room after room, none of them has interested her so far. "I thought this place would be great. Where's all the fun around here?" She asks depressingly. Up ahead in the hall another door seems to lure her toward it. As she gets closer to it, a voice stops her, "I wouldn't go in there if I were you." Kagome turns around to find a girl about her age, just a little older though. She is wearing a hot pink shirt and jeans. "Why? What's in there?" Kagome asks with curiosity in her voice. The girl comes up to her. "This room is strictly off limits. She replies and flexes her finger, gesturing her to follow her. "Come with me." Kagome follows her to another part of the mansion. "My name is Sango." The girl introduces herself. "Kagome." Kagome quickly said as well shaking her hand. Sango smiles, "I ran away from her as well." She said as they talked down the hall. They come to the kitchen. Inside is a boy with short black hair, but yet long enough to be put into a small ponytail. He also has his left ear pieced with two small golden holds and three on his right ear. "Hey Sango." He politely greets her, and turns to Kagome. "And who do we have here?" He walks up to them. "Um, my name is Kagome." She nervously said back. "Ah, such a lovely name. I'm Miroku. I'm a runaway as well." He smiles while assuring her, that he means no harm to her. Kagome smiles back. "Pleasure is all mine." She gives her acquaintance. She then heads to the fridge. Inside there was literally everything that anyone would find in the local grocery store. She spots the Orange juice and takes out the bottle, and pours herself a glass. "So I take it that you're a runaway as well. Miroku asks Kagome as she makes her way to the tall table and sits in a stool. Kagome drinks a good amount of the juice. "Yeah, my mom doesn't understand what I've been through lately in school." She answers as she sets the glass down. Sango and Miroku sit by her. "I'm sorry to hear that." Sango pitifully said. Kagome looks towards her. "What happened to you though?" She asks as she'd rather listen why Sango and Miroku are here. "I'm an orphan." She answers her question, "I was living with my family until, my house was caught on fire, and collapsed the house killing my family except me." She explains her past. Kagome looks pitifully to her now. "I'm sorry to hear that." Sango shakes, "Don't mention it. Then while the orphanage was taking care of me painfully, I had no choice to run away. That's when Inuyasha found me, and let me stay here." Sango finishes with tears forming in her chestnut brown eyes. Who could blame her? She lost her entire family, and refuses to be in an orphanage.

Miroku supports her by grabbing her hand with his. Kagome can tell that they can relate to one another. She wants to know about his past, how he came here as well. "So Miroku, how did you get here?" She asks curiously. Miroku sighs as he begins his story. "I was an orphan as well. But I was a slave under a terrible person. I was only there for a few years. Then one day, while he was gone for awhile, I had managed to run away from him. Inuyasha saw me from a distance, and oddly enough he and I had a bond and such, so he took me under his wing." He explains his story. So they decide to talk about the rest of their pasts.

Inuyasha is still in his garage focusing on Kagome's engine of her vehicle. "So master, any improvements?" Myoga asks him. Inuyasha wipes the sweat out of his forehead. "So far, it's repair like it's new." He replies, "But it has a new ability though." He adds as well. Myoga walks around the hood and looks at carefully. "What ability? I just see a regular engine." Myoga said as if he thinks that there's nothing else to it. Inuyasha gets into the car, "That's where you're wrong." He said as he starts the ignition, with the purring sound of the engine. "What do you mean?" Myoga asks more. Inuyasha presses a button on the steering wheel. All of a sudden the vehicle along with him disappears right in front of him. Myoga is shocked. "As you can see. I installed the invisibility force shield around it." Inuyasha answers him as he presses the button to make the car reappear. Myoga nods. "Fine idea. I have to admit, that you know how to be sneaky around." He comments his master's mechanical work. Inuyasha smirks, "Yeah, even I did this to the other vehicles for the rest of the runaways." Inuyasha said as he leads to another part of the garage.

Inside the other, lay three vehicles of different kinds. Inuyasha walks to the front, "As you can see Myoga, all these cars have the same abilities to the one I putted into Kagome's car." Inuyasha explains for what he did to them. Myoga looks at each of them. "I just want to know why you'd do such a thing for all of them?" He looks even to the backs of the vehicles. Inuyasha looks out the small window. "I just want them to be safe from anyone who wants to find them." He answers sternly. Myoga nods. Knowing him, he doesn't want to question his master's purposes to protect the runaways.


	5. Look For Clues

**Chapter 5: Look for Clues**

It's been three days since Kagome ran away from home, and it's making Mrs. Higurashi more worried and angry. She even gets calls from the school telling her that Kagome hasn't shown up as well…

_Flashback_

_Mrs. Higurashi's phone goes off, telling her that someone is calling from the other line. She answers the phone, "Hello, Higurashi Residence." She said to who ever it is calling. "Mrs. Higurashi, this is the principal of Shikon High School. I'm calling you that Kagome hasn't attended for 3 days." He said to her sternly. "I'm sure that she'd come home by now. But I assure you that I will find her." She said with confidence in her voice. "Just make sure you find her safe and sound, ma'am." He said to her, and then hangs up. Mrs. Higurashi hangs her phone and leaves the house and goes to the police station._

Mrs. Higurashi, Ai is home watching the news and hopes for anyone would know her precious daughter is. Then her attention is turned to a door, singling that someone has entered the household. "Hello?" She asks as she turns to see who it is. It was her older daughter Kikyo Higurashi. "Mom, I heard what happened." She said as she hugs her with worry and pain. Ai nods, "The school even called about her absence." Kikyo agrees with her. She sees a photo of them on a shelf of the living room. "Why would she run away?" Ai asks while sniffling as she sits down on the couch as well as Kikyo embraces her, "Well we need to the reason." Kikyo suggests, trying to get a lead. "Well we had an argument about Kagome's fourth failing grade. I don't understand why she'll fails all the time." Ai weeps. Kikyo can sense how her mother feels about not having Kagome around. She looks to see it's getting late in the evening, "We can start looking in the morning." She tells her mom as they settle for the night. 'Kagome, where are you?' Kikyo wondered before she goes to sleep.

The following morning, Ai start to head over to the police station to see if the found anything about Kagome's whereabouts. They arrive to find some people hold in custody. Ai comes to the front desk. "Hello, may I help you?" A male officer asks her nicely. "Hello, I'm here to see if you could help me look for my daughter." Ai requested him for assistance. The office leads her to an empty room. They make themselves comfortable in their chairs. "Okay, do you know when your daughter?" He asks her to start off. Ai had to think thoroughly. "Well, it was about 3 days ago when she ran away." She answers that question so far. "Do you know how she left? Any hints whatsoever?" He asks more. Ai can recall. "I found out that her car is missing, along with her electronics; iPhone, Laptop, and her iPod." She explains to him. The office gathers the information he needs to track Kagome down. They then go into another room where there are a lot of monitors. "I need to know what your address is, so I can try to help you find her." The officer said. "It's Sanguchi Ave." Ai said to him. The officer clicks onto a monitor that focuses on the required street. He rewinds the footage until the date when Kagome run away. He resumes where the night vision makes it easier to see where she was going. Ai drops her jaw, her daughter of all people, was literally pushing her car. "I can say that she's strong. Especially from her." Ai comments the stamina her daughter has processed. Following the direction she took seems to frighten the officer, shuddering as well. "What is it?" Ai asks to him with concern. "Your daughter head towards the Hidden Mansion." He answers her with rue. "You seemed unsure about that area." Ai said surprisingly. The officer sighs, "Let's just say that area is literally off the map." Ai tilts her head. "Off the map? What do you mean by that?" He turns to her. "Somewhere in there, is a portal that can make anything undetected." He explains to her. AI is now more worried about Kagome, but must remain calm. " Is there anything we can do to find the portal?" She pleads him. Sadly he shakes his head. "Unfortunately, it's impossible to locate it. Even with the best searching technology, it's no good." Ai nods, while deep inside she's losing it, bug time. "So you're telling me, there's no hope for you to find my daughter?" She calmly asks him. The officer shakes his head with shame. "I'm afraid this is all we can give you so far." Ai sighs and stands up. "I'm grateful that you did your best to help me. I really do appreciate it." She replies respectfully before she leaves the room.

Kikyo waits patiently until her mother comes out. Ai's eyes are full of tears, shame, and worry. "We're going home, dear." Ai said gloomily as they get to the car parked in the parking lot. After seeing the look on her mother's face, Kikyo decides to wait until Ai is ready to tell her what she found out so far.

Ai and Kikyo are having dinner, having a very quiet day. Feeling uncomfortable from the eerie silence, Kikyo speaks, "Are you okay, mom?" She asks her mother worryingly. Ai was so deep in thought, she didn't know Kikyo asks her something. "Hub? What?" Ai looks confused and distressed. Kikyo sighs, "I asks if the officer gave you any leads to find Kagome?" Ai looks down in shame, "I've tried, but they didn't get any leads, however they only gave me a clue." She said with encouragement in her voice. "A clue? What do you mean?" Kikyo asks curiously with interest. Ai looks out one of the windows, "The told me which way she took." She answers so far, "But it's really forbidden to take that route though." She completes. "Why?" Kikyo asks again. "That area is undetectable. It passes though a barrier, as if there weren't anything at all." Ai explains to her. Kikyo flips out, "Well why aren't they doing anything about it?" Now she's getting more aggravated about this. She's in deep worry about her little sister somewhere in the wilderness, "Not even the best technology can locate it." Ai shakes her head. "I'm sorry Kikyo. I'm afraid that route Kagome took is our only clue." Kikyo nods to her. "Let's get some sleep. We can try to go that way in the morning." Kikyo suggests her mother. So they decide to go to bed. Kikyo makes herself comfortable in the guest bedroom and getting into her silk pjs and getting under the covers. Before going to sleep, she thought to her head. "Where are you my little sister?" Soon she slumbers though the night.


	6. Lessons Of Love

**Chapter 6: Lessons of Love**

At the Runaway Mansion, Kagome is lounging in the pool area with Sango. Even without Kikyo around while in college, her mother at working, and after her father's death, which affected her the most, she was mentally lonely ever since. She ran away from home and began to live here, she and Sango bonded like no tomorrow. "So Kagome, I assume your family aren't that family type at all?" Sango speaks out to start off with something. Kagome lowers her sunglasses, "Well, it's just that my life was perfect until my father passed away." She frankly replies as her eyes filled up with tears. Sango sits by her side on the long chair. "I'm so sorry, Kagome. I didn't know it really hurt you that much." Kagome smiles awkwardly, "It's no big deal, Sango. I'm fine with the lost." Sango's expression shows understanding. So she decides to change the subject. " So what about your school?" Kagome chuckles darkly, "Let's put it this way; I could care less about that place." She comments for her answers, "I'm nothing but an outcast, I was bullied, and I'm glad I'm not there anymore." Sango tilts her head. "There's got to an explanation for you to be in that position. " Kagome shakes her hand in midair. "That won't be necessary, Sango." Sango always wanted to find solutions to any problem, even if she's not part of it. And now they just kept on having a girl talk. Sango came up with another idea to keep the amusement going. "So what do you think about Inuyasha?" Kagome turns to her. "The mechanic?" Sango nods with a smile. "He's okay. He didn't charged me for my car's repairs." Sango nods again as Kagome continues, "What showed me the most is his mechanic skills and his garage that is in the middle of nowhere." She describes what she experienced so far. "I have to admit that he's amazing in every way." She admits with a blush exposed on her face. Sango smiles back, "It's okay Kagome. There's nothing to be ashamed of." She places her hand onto Kagome's shoulder. Kagome smiles back, "You're my first friend in my life. Thank you." They hug each other. "Anytime, Kagome."

In another part of the mansion, Inuyasha and Miroku chug down from their Gatorade bottles, "So Inuyasha, I hear that you finished repairing Kagome's car. So does this mean she's leaving right now?" Miroku asks him while lifting weights. "Keh, as if. I don't think so. Even with her car upgraded. I guarantee she's staying here for awhile." Inuyasha scoffs his answers. Miroku helps puts the weights back onto the beams. "And why is that, my friend?" Miroku smirks at him. Inuyasha wipes his face with a towel that was wrapped around lose on his neck. "She's something I can't get rid of that easily. If I'm not mistaken, the inner demon within me is trying to claim her, even though I don't want that to happen, not yet." He said with confidence in his golden eyes. Miroku nods, "If I would've known better, isn't it that time of the year when mating season is at its peak?" Now that he mentioned it, it's the beginning of Spring, which means that any male would go after. Miroku already has Sango, so he doesn't have to worry about that fact. Not only that, he's the only male left to claim. But he must be careful though. Kagome has stayed here for three days and not once felt homesick at all. That's a good sign as well. But what if she does miss her family? If that happens, she might leave him. He shakes his head to get rid of that. He looks at Miroku, "Is there a chance to win her over?" Miroku cocks his head. "What are you talking about? You're the only male here for her. You can win her in a heartbeat." Inuyasha holds his chin, "But how? How can I win her heart?" He looks up to his buddy. Miroku sits beside him, "Well you must know what she's interested in. Be nice, show respect to her." He gives out his ideas to help him out. Getting all the information, he believes that he's ready. He then gets up and walks out the room. "Wait up, Inuyasha." Miroku chases after him. Inuyasha turns to him, "What is it now?" Miroku pants, "You should shower first. You don't want Kagome to go out with a dirty, sweaty teenager." He states because they both worked out for an hour, with a lot of sweat visible noticed on their muscle shirts. All he can do is chuckle and head for the showers.

Kagome is in her room, checking for anything to find amusement. She first checks to see if she has any email. She finds one from Kikyo, which made her eyes narrow with disappointment, "Great I get a howler from mom, and not Kikyo." She said to herself before she clicks on it to see what her older sister wants from her this time.

**Kagome, I knew something like this was going to happen. What were you thinking? Do you even know what it's like to survive in the middle of nowhere? I'm angry with you as well. Mom and I have one clue to find you, and you'll be taken home one way or another, whether you like it or not.**

Kagome shakes her head. It's obvious that Kikyo is just as worried as their mom. "Go ahead and try to find me." She mocks to the email, even though Kikyo can't hear her at all. She turns off her laptop and decides to nap for the afternoon.

Inuyasha walks out of the shower with a towel wrapped around his waist and heads to his room. Along the way, he overheard Kagome's sarcastic comment about the email she got from her sister. 'She prefers to stay here instead of going back home?" He's shocked and decides not to get caught. He resumes his way back to where Kagome was going to into until Sango stopped her. He opens the door and heads to one side of the room. He unwraps his towel and hangs onto a hanger on the way He then heads to his dresser to change into casual clothes; a nice red t-shirt, and a pair of blue jeans. Once dressed, he looks down to a photo of his family. With a distress and slight anger on his face, he leaves his room.


	7. Inuyasha's Promise

Chapter 7: Inuyasha's Promise

Inuyasha hears mumbling coming from beyond the hall. "Kagome?" He asks himself quietly as he makes his way to her room. He sees her door creaked open. He opens it more slowly to see her tossing and turning in her sleep. Knowing him, she's obvious having a nightmare.

_Kagome is running in her school. Some students are chasing her. "Get her!" One student orders them. Kagome comes to the exit of the hallway. She pushes the door, but it doesn't budge. She's trapped and there's nowhere for her to go. Three students surround her. "Higurashi there's no place for you to go." One in the middle gets her by the shoulders…_

_ "_… Kagome. Wake up." A male voice said to her, shaking her softly. Kagome opens her eyes, panting as well sweating. "You just had a nightmare." He said to her calmly. Kagome looks up to see it's Inuyasha. She launches herself onto his chest, sobbing. Inuyasha instinctively embraces her tightly, "It's just a nightmare. You're safe now." He assures her. After a few minutes of comforting the girl, he finds her asleep again. He carefully cradles her down onto her bed and puts the blanket on her. He heads to the door. "I'm going to protect you from now on. I promise." He whispers to the sleeping girl and closes the door behind him quietly so he wouldn't wake her up.

Late at night, Inuyasha is on his computer, trying to think how to keep Kagome safe and sound. He already upgraded her with technology that will make her and her vehicle invisible if she were being chased down by someone. A ding gets his attention. A message appears on the screen with a codename above it, which he recognizing who it is. "I wonder what Shesshy wants with me now?" He asks as he clicks it.

_Hey lil bro, I just heard Kagome Higurashi ran away from home for three days. I just want to make sure she's safe in your hands because her mother and older sister are looking for her and won't stop until the do._

_Big Bro._

Inuyasha leans back on his chair. Sesshomaru is part of the FBI and only he knows how to access the area that Inuyasha's in. Inuyasha on the other hand is strangely different, but yet the same with some of the tech skills. But for now, he must take his brother's word.

That mere promise has now become a strict vow. Since he's part dog demon, he possess such a reputational pride that he won't let anyone take her away from him. Putting that throught to the back of his head, he resumes for what he needs to do to win Kagome's heart. He already vowed to protect her, but now he needs to know about hr interests and such. He already found out that she doesn't want her family to find her. For now he decides to get some rest.

The noise of thundering and flash of lightning frightened Kagome the most. Jolting out of her bed. She looks to her clock telling her it's 4 in the morning. Groaning from her lack of sleep, she decides to go to the kitchen.

Meanwhile Inuyasha was also woken up form the storm. Can't get anymore sleep, he picks up the sound of footsteps heading down to the kitchen. He grabs his red robe and put it on and decides to join whoever it is in the kitchen.

Kagome browses the fridge, trying to find something to drink. Spotting the orange juice, she grabs it and takes out a glass cup out of the cabinet. Pouring the liquid and putting the drink back into the fridge, she makes her way to an empty stool. "May I join you?" Inuyasha asks her quietly as he enters. Kagome nods and resumes her juice, with a downcast face. Inuyasha spots it and sits across from her. "You okay?" He asks with concern. Kagome shakes her head after she takes a sip of her drink. "What's wrong Kagome?" He asks her again. "The storm is the cause of my misery." She mumbles her reply. Inuyasha leans back. "What do you mean by that?" He asks her curiously Kagome looks out the windows. "It's part of my father's death." She explains to him. Inuyasha feels sorry for her. "I'm always remembering that time, whenever a storm is around. It keeps haunting me, reminding me it took my father right in front of me." Her explanation is understandable. Getting more interested in her story, he asks. "What do you mean, 'The storm took him in front of you'?" Kagome sighs, "He was struck down by lightning, killing him in the process." Her eyes begin to fill up with tears. Inuyasha stood and walks up to side. Kagome looks up to him with a creek streak of tears on her face. Inuyasha looks down to her with a pair of golden eyes full of shame, and care. "I just wish it didn't happened. She cries as he pulls her into his arms. "Kagome, I want to protect you from anything that would harm you in anyway." He said with sincere. Hearing that from him made her wrap her arms around him. "Could you protect me from my family?" She pleas to him. After what she said about her past, that's all he need to know. "Yes I will." He answers her with pride.


	8. Given Up?

Chapter 8: Given Up?

Kikyo and Ai head to the route that Kagome took when she ran away. As they get to the top of the hill, Kikyo stops the car immediately. "What is it, Kikyo?" Ai asks her. Kikyo gets out of the car. "I can sense a demonic barrier." She answers her mother. Ai comes out. "The officer told me that there's a portal up ahead." She reminds her. Kikyo narrows her eyes. "The portal is what passes anyone thought it, not into it." She explains so far. "Are you saying that Kagome went into the barrier, and not through it?" Ai freaks out a little. Kikyo frankly frowns. "Yes, and I can't sense her presence as well." Ai sighs, "It's all my fault." She confesses. Kikyo turns to her with concern. "Your fault? How can it be your fault, mom?" Ai just walks back into the her car, while Kikyo follows. As they rode back home, Ai starts, "I was so disappointed in Kagome again because of a failing grade. But I think it's more than that." Kikyo looks confused. "Why is that?" She asks. Ai looks out the windows, "I think it's with her vulnerability." Kikyo asks more, "Vulnerability?" Ai looks down in shame. "I'm for one is ashamed, but you and Yoshima's (Mr. Higurashi) death." She admits to her. "Why me? How am I involved in this?" Kikyo feels offensive. "Kagome was all alone ever since your father's death, your absence to college and my judgment. That's the only reason Kagome feels that way." After hearing the truth from her, Kikyo somehow feels guilty about the ordeal, but decides to keep that information to herself. "Let's just give up looking for her." Ai said on what to do. Kikyo widen her eyes. "How could you say that? You just want to give up? But not me. I'll have to do this myself." She disagrees with her mother. "What do you want me to do? Go to the ends of the planets to find her?" AI asks her angrily. Kikyo rolls her eyes, "Technically yes. I'll be going to the news channel and tell them about this." She explains with confidence for the solution. Ai shakes her head. "Try that. Because they'd assume you're crazy. The even tried to find a way to get into it." Ai reasons her doubt. "But not me, no matter what." Kikyo replies with more confidence in her voice than before. 'Say I didn't warn you.' Ai thought to her. They make it back home sooner than they expected when they had that conversation. Ai gets out but Kikyo stays put. "Aren't you coming" Ai asks her daughter. She shakes her head. "No I have to get back to school." She answers and she drives away. Ai sighs and goes inside.

Inuyasha is in his garage, making sure that everyone's car is okay. He goes into a secret room. He turns on the lights. All over were monitors all around the outskirts of the barrier, making sure no one has managed to get in. One monitor showed the two women in front. Luckily there were hidden microphones all around the barrier, which records all of their information. Inuyasha put on a headset and listened to their conversation. After all he heard, his inner demon growls. "No way in hell they're gonna take her from me." It said mentally. Inuyasha laughed at the last part. "As if , the news wouldn't even believe them." He double-checks to make sure that the barrier is still working. Seeing it in its superior progress, he decides to head back to the mansion.

Kikyo heads back to her dormitory in her college campus. Not only is she getting a diploma in economics, but also for technology as a minor. She gets onto her laptop, and looks up articles and information on the area where she assumes where the source of the barrier and portal is coming from. After what she found enough, she gathers what she finds and heads to the news channel of her town. "Just you wait, Kagome. I'll get you home." She determines to herself.


	9. Secret Town

Chapter 9: Secret Town

Kagome and Sango decide to g o out to hang out, just the two of them. "We'll take my car." Sango offers. Kagome nods, not to argue because she wanted to use her car instead. They both went into Sango's hot Pink Honda Civic and drove out of the garage. "So where are we going?" Kagome asks. Sango chuckles, " You'll see what I mean for when no one can spot us." She replies the still confused girl. "What are you talking about?" Kagome is getting impatient for what Sango is hiding from her. As they get out of the garage, Sango presses a button on her steering wheel. All of a sudden the car disappears. "What happened?" Kagome looks around herself and Sango laughs even harder, "Relax. The car is invisible from the outside. That way no one can find us." Sango calmed her down. Kagome does what she said and sits back in the passenger seat. "So what are we doing anyway? What are you hiding from me?" Kagome suspiciously ask, to impatient as they kept on driving. "Like I said, 'You'll see.'" Sango reminds her. Kagome groans sharply as she lays back.

About ten minutes later, Sango drives to the top of the hill. "We're here." Sango gladly announces Kagome. Kagome looks down the hill. "So where are we?" She asks Sango skeptically. In front is nothing more that a valley with a river in the center of the land. "We're in the middle of nowhere, Sango." Kagome comments with sarcasm. Sango takes her keys out of the ignition. "Kagome we may be in the middle of nowhere, but what you don't know is that we're are at the outskirts of Kakise Town." Sango reasons as she presses a button on the steering wheel.. Kagome looks out of the window in complete shock. An invisible barrier dissolves and a small town appears. Sango giggles. "Come out Kagome. We have a lot to go to." Sango calls out from the outside of the vehicle to the still shock Kagome. Sango rolls her eyes and snaps Kagome back into reality. Kagome shakes her head. "Huh? What?" she quickly looks around herself. Sango sighs and literally pulls Kagome out of her car by the arm. Even though Sango is a girl, she really is strong enough to pull out a person out. "Come on then Kagome. We have a lot to do here." Sango drags her into town.

The girls first went to a clothing store and browsed around. Sango goes through the some of the shirts, while Kagome goes through the jeans. She finds a few in particular that interested her. She picks them and head to the fitting room. While trying them on, Kagome loved each of them. But what got her not happy is how much each of them are. "Such a nice pair and they're so pricy." She said to herself, unaware Sango was in a random stall closely to her. "Don't worry about it Kagome. I'll pay for your stuff." She cheers her up. Kagome comes out of the stall with the jeans in her arms. "Sango what are you talking about? I don't know how much I'm going to pay you back." She stressed out. Hearing that makes Sango smile. "Calm down, I have it under control." She pulls out a credit card from her wallet. Kagome takes a closer look at it. "You've a credit card?" Sango chuckles. "Credit card? Yes. Mine? No. It's Miroku's. I snatched it before we left." She explains as they pay for their clothes and left the store.

The girls continue on with their quality time together. "Are we the only girls who ran away from home?" Kagome asks as they take a lunch break. "No, there are more runaways who come here. Nothing more." Sango replies with an assuring smile, as if there's nothing to worry about. That is until a voice calls out to them. "Hey there Sango." Sango turns around to see a boy about a little older than the girls. He's quite an attractive boy with icy blue eyes, and his long black hair in a high ponytail. "Oh hey there Koga." Sango waves her hand at him. Koga smiles as he comes to them. Kagome scans on what he's like up close. Koga is in a pair of dark blue jeans, with a white shirt, and a brown vest over it. "Who do you have with you?" Koga leans down to Sango's side. Sango doesn't feel comfortable with him so close to her. "This here is Kagome." Sango introduces him to her. Kagome can tell that this guy is a wolf demon, with a brown tail and elf like ears. "So then Kagome, how are you liking the town?" He takes a seat between them. Kagome slightly looks down. "It's nice. For once I find it way better than my hometown." She answers honestly to him. Koga nods to her, understanding her like an open book "So Sango what are you up to later this afternoon?" He asks her. Sango hates it when Koga wants to ask her out. She answers, "Unfortunately Koga. She and I are busy." Koga can tell that she's lying. "Nice try, Sango. And I have to make sure that the two of you are coming with me wherever I take you rather you like it or not." Koga threatens them as he begins to walk away.

Kagome looks a little scared from what Koga said. "Sango are we going out with him?" Sango giggles, "Don't let him get to you." Kagome somehow isn't buying it. Hearing that from him seemed serious to her. Sango turns to see her friend looking unsure. "You okay?" She asks. Kagome shakes her head. "No I just want to go back." She answers to her with concern. Sango agrees with her and decide to keep this little thing to themselves. After they left the café they had no idea that a video camera, capturing the entire conversation.


	10. The Better Fit

Chapter 10: The Better Fit

Inuyasha and Miroku are in the security room of the mansion. Miroku tips his finger on his forehead. "Isn't that Koga ever gonna stop wooing our girls?" He asks Inuyasha, even though it's such an obvious question. All Inuyasha does is lean back in his chair. "He will with Sango, but not with Kagome." He said to his buddy. Miroku looks down to him, "Kagome is new to the town. And your inner demon is getting harder to control because of that." Miroku advices him as well. Hearing that has a good point. Inuyasha has been having a hard time to control, making sure it doesn't get to his mind. "We have to make sure Koga doesn't get them. Sango is all your for the taking. But for Kagome..." He sighs at the end. For some reason he can't describe her. Miroku looks at him with a gentle smile. "…She's the one you prefer to mate with. You're the better fit for her." He concludes. Inuyasha smiles, "Yes, she's the one. But how am I the better fit?" Miroku sits down in another chair. "Well think about what she's been through. She had a perfect life…" Inuyasha takes over, "…until her father passed away while her sister is in college and her mom is at work a lot. She's been alone, at school. This leads to her depression, vulnerability, and of course…" Miroku concludes, "…left out." Inuyasha can tell how she felt when they first met. When he saw the pain in her eyes, he had to do something about it. He nods, "You're right about one thing, Miroku." He said to him. "I'm right about what?" Miroku's confused, and raises an eyebrow. "That I must protect her from anything or anyone that might harm her." Inuyasha reminds him. Miroku widens a smile. "Ah, now I get it. I have to do the same thing for Sango." He agrees with him. After rewinding on what Koga said to the girls really sounded seriously threatening from his tone of voice. "I recommend we go on a double date, to prove that wimpy wolf who he's messing with." Inuyasha speaks out his idea. Miroku nods his head with determination Inuyasha has.

Sango pulls into the garage then looks to Kagome with a concerned face, "Kagome, I assure you that Koga won't take you. You have my word." Kagome smiles, but knew she can't show her disagreement face. They grab their bags and go inside. "SANGO!" Miroku yells furiously as he runs to them, with Inuyasha staying out of it. Spotting Kagome backing away slowly, he grabs her by the arm and drags her out of the room. "What are you doing?" Kagome asks him. Inuyasha places a finger on her lips "I know a better place to watch them." He takes her to the door that Kagome wanted to open when she first came. He takes out a key card from his jeans pocket and slips it through a scanner on the doorknob. The door opens up revealing Kagome what she wouldn't even imagine. Kagome walks in and Inuyasha comes after her. "Welcome to the Security Room." He comes in front of her. All over the walls are monitors capturing everything around the mansion. Inuyasha grins and grabs a remote control and turns up the volume, getting comfortable, "Take a seat." He offers her a spot on a chair by him. "What are we doing?" She asks as she sits by him. Inuyasha chuckles as he adjusts one of the monitors to show Kagome what they are about to witness.

From a hidden camera, it aims at Miroku's furious look and a nervous yet calm Sango. "Hand over my card, Sango." He demands her with his hand gesturing to receive. Sango reaches into her purse's wallet and pulls out his credit card out and gives it to him. Miroku quickly grabs and does the same gesture with his hand. Sango looks confused. "What do you want?" She asks. Miroku narrows his eyes. "Don't play dumb with me, Sango. The receipt as well." Sango groans and goes into the shopping bags, looking for the receipts. She finds it, and gave that to him. Miroku snags it and reads down the list and its final total shocks him big time. Little does he know that while he was preoccupied with the receipt, Sango slips out from the room. Miroku looks up from the piece of paper and growls like an angry animal. "Sango, I'm gonna kill you!" He chases her all over the mansion.

Meanwhile Inuyasha and Kagome are laughing so hard, they couldn't breathe. "Couldn't you believe the look on his face?" Kagome asks in between her breathing. Inuyasha nods, "Yeah that was the fifteenth time so far." Kagome's laughter stops at its tracks. "Fifteenth? So this happens a lot?" He just smirks, "Oh year. Every month actually." He responds to her.

Kagome stood up and walks out of the room. Inuyasha looks to see her looking guilty in her eyes. He follows her out the room, and sees her walking away. "Hey what's wrong?" He comes to her with concern as he spins her around so he could see her face, with a trail of tears on her face. "It's my fault." She turns her head with her bangs covering her eyes. By the way Kagome is in, isn't enough to persuade him. He lifts her chin with his strong yet gentle finger. "I'll take care of your payment, but Miroku will have to take care of Sango's part though. So don't worry about it." He assures her as he caresses her tea tracks on her face. Kagome sighs with a smile and leans on the held part of her head, as well as she grasps his hand with her own. Seeing the happiness in her eyes, Inuyasha's inner demon is mentally taking control of his action, in other words getting closer to mark her to be his mate. However Inuyasha's human side isn't allowing it. "Not yet." It said to the inner demon part. The Demon side stops, just for now.

Back outside of Inuyasha's mind, he was preoccupied with her two sides in his head, he didn't noticed that he has Kagome's lips pressed against his own. He even has her in a complete embrace in his arms. Coming to his senses, he gently pushes her away, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do that." He said to her. Kagome nods as she walks away. Before she turns to go one direct in the hall, "While we kissed, your face turned a little frightening." She said and disappears.

Hearing that made sense. What she saw on his face like that really did frightened her. "There goes my chance." He said to himself sadly as he turns around and goes to his room to find more about on what he did in that trance.


	11. Bad Encounter

Chapter 11: Bad Encounter

Sesshomaru is browsing on his laptop, making a secret case, making sure that his younger brother's mansion stays hidden from the outside world. Little does he know that someone is close behind him, collecting his information. Sesshomaru is unaware that the individual has hidden its scent as well so he wouldn't notice that it's a spy literally with him the entire time. "That should do it." He said as he gathers his belongings and leaves the café. The spy follows him, keeping a close eye on him. He enters a tall building in the middle of the city. As soon as he gets into on of the elevators, the spy quickly disguises itself into an average woman with her long black hair into a tight bun. She's wearing a business jacket over a gray blouse and a skirt matching the jacket, down to her knees. So she hears the elevator dings from another one. She takes the vacant one and gets in.

The elevator goes up to the 26th floor. Its doors open and she steps out into the hallway. "Kikyo Higurashi, I should've known it was you who followed me." A cold toned voice said. Kikyo is surprised that she's been caught that soon. "How did you know it was me?" Kikyo asks with shock, but remained calm though. Sesshomaru stops and kept the distance between them. "I'm a dog demon, and smell isn't my only advantage. Hearing is another. How could you be so foolish?" Kikyo sighs, "Fine, but I couldn't help but eavesdrop your conversation with your brother, who happens to have my sister as a hostage." Sesshomaru growls and grabs both of her arms with one hand and his other hand with two fingers glowing bright green close to her neck. "I'm going to say this once. You're not allowed to go to where my brother is. And your sister isn't held hostage, she's in my brother's hospitality. So if I were you, I'd stay away from there. It's for your own good." He warns her. Kikyo quivers a little, but doesn't hesitate to get out of his grasp. "And why would you say that? Why stay away from?" She asks as Sesshomaru holds her arms again. "Because they belong together. End of discussion." He warns her one last time before he sets her into an empty elevator and pressed the main floor button. Kikyo gets to see the look on his face. By the way he looked at her like that, he was dead serious about their siblings' hiding somewhere that may be on the other side of the planet. "So much for that." She scowls as she leaves the building, but grins as she takes out a card, with his ID on it. Let's see how you can access your information now?" She said as she goes back to her mother's house.

Ai is in the backyard, working on her garden. "Hello? Mom?" Kikyo asks from inside. Ai stood, "I'm out here, Kikyo." She calls. Kikyo comes out of the house and onto the patio. "I managed to get access to the hidden place where Kagome is." Kikyo happily said to her mother. Ai comes up. "How?" She then takes a seat, as well as Kikyo. She pulls out the ID card she stole from Sesshomaru and replaced it with a picture of herself and her name. "What happened?" Ai asks as she leans back in her seat. Kikyo fakes her smile, "I managed to get hired at a business where they can gain access to hidden places in the world." She explains Ai looks closely at the card, "And how are you able to find it?" Ai asks suspiciously. Kikyo gets her laptop out and scanned the card onto the portable device. Soon the card's information appears on the screen. "As you can see that the card can pinpoint where the source of the barrier, that way we can find Kagome." Ai nods with agreement. "We can start in the morning." Kikyo recommends her as they get themselves enough rest to resume their search.


	12. Double Date

Chapter 12: Double Date

Inuyasha is in the security room, observing from in and out of the mansion and out of the barrier. One monitor gets his attention.

Outside of the barrier, Kikyo and Ai are at the same spot the first time they were trying to find Kagome. "Kikyo, how is it that we'll be able to get through the barrier?" Ai asks her daughter. Kikyo takes the stolen ID card along with its information. "I can find the source of the barrier." She answers as she aims the area, hoping she can find the source.

Inuyasha chuckles as he controls the card with new codes to alter the card's effect. Kikyo's laptop beeps like crazy as well as the card itself. "What's happening?" Kikyo asks as she is forced to drop the card onto the ground. She grabs Ai and got out of the way before the card blew up. "What was that all about?" Ai ask as she goes to the debris.

"That there ladies, is a counterfeit." Inuyasha chuckles as he leans back in his chair. "Nice try, but you won't get in that easy." He comments their failure. His phone goes off. "Hello?" he picks up the phone. "Inuyasha did those girls used the fake card?" Sesshomaru asks. Inuyasha smugs. "Oh yeah and it blew up, losing their chance to rescue Kagome, goes up in smoke." Inuyasha said as he sees the girls going back to town. "Good, I'm gonna upgrade your security system." He offers. "Great thanks." Inuyasha then hangs up.

Sesshomaru is in his private office. "That was close. I almost lost Inuyasha's cover." He said with relief. When he found out that Kikyo stole his ID card, He reprogrammed it into a bomb so she wouldn't be able to get in. Luckily he got a new ID card, and it only can be used from his DNA. "I just hope Inuyasha's inner demon doesn't go crazy because it's mating season." He reminds himself. He looks towards a glass case with a katana. "Tetsusaiga, if he does, protect him." He asks the weapon as it pulses in respond.

Inuyasha leaves his security room and heads to the kitchen. His stomach growls, telling him that it's time to eat. He comes into the kitchen and finds Kagome fiddling around on her laptop, looking pretty bored. "Kagome? You okay?" He asks with concern as he comes up to her. Kagome looks up, "I'm just worried about that Koga guy. He seemed pretty serious about me going out with him. She said with a sigh. Inuyasha's inner demon is at its breaking point, but with Kagome's scent calms him down. Then an idea hits in. "How about you go out with me instead?" Inuyasha offers. Kagome looks to him. "Do you want me to take me on a date?" She asks specifically. To. Inuyasha smiles softly to her," Yeah and protect you from Koga." he clasps her hand with his. "His touch makes her smile, "Why not?" Hearing such a positive tone from her voice, he slowly and gently hugs her, much to Kagome's Surprise.

Miroku and Sango witnessed the scene in the security room. "I knew that they belong together." He comments with a grin, "I agree. Let's make it a double date" She suggests. Miroku grins even more. "I'd like that, Miroku. But one condition though." She points with her index finger. "If you do one perverted move, I'm done." She pokes him on the chest as a warning. "Sure." He nervously laughs for a respond.

Later that night, Kagome and Sango are getting dresses up in nice dresses. Kagome is in a fit dark green dress down to her knees. She has her hair in a bun, along with gold loop earrings. Sango has her hair in a ponytail twist with her dark pink dress to her knees as well. She has Kagome in the process of makeup. She puts on mascara, lip gloss, and eye shadow. "Okay. I'm ready." She said as the put on low heel sandals and head to the front door.

Inuyasha and Miroku are already down. "What's taking them so long?" Inuyasha asks with impatience in his voice. Miroku grabs him by the shoulder, "Relax. Girls take more time to get ready for something. Just be patient." He calms Inuyasha down. Inuyasha is wearing a red polo shirt with black slacks on. Miroku on the other hand is wearing a dark purple polo shirt with khakis on. Soon a pir of footsteps get their attention as Kagome and Sango come down the stairs. The boys' jaws dropped big time for how hot the girls were in their outfits for tonight. "Inuyasha, you okay?" Kagome asks as she waves her hand in front of his face. Inuyasha quickly shakes his head to bring himself back into reality. "Uh, yeah. I'm fine." He responds as he gestures his arm. Kagome shyly takes it and left the mansion with Miroku and Sango right behind them.

Inuyasha has his red Chevy Blazer and opens the door for Kagome. "Thank you." She smiles to him as she gets in. Inuyasha closes the door and went to his side. Miroku has his black Ford Escort and does the same routine to Sango. "Thanks, kind sir." She politely said. Inuyasha and Miroku pull out of the driveway and put on an invisibility effect on their vehicles so they no one can find them. The two cars enter the town that Kagome and Sango went earlier. "How about dinner?" Inuyasha offers, even to Miroku car's with a walkie-talkie in both vehicles. "Sounds good to me." Sango replies as her stomach growls telling that she's hungry, which she blushes. They pull into a restaurant parking lot. The boys parked right next to each other. They both come out and open the doors to let their dates out. "Shall we?" Inuyasha offers his hand to Kagome. "We shall." She takes his hand and make their way to the restaurant.

When they enter the restaurant, a man at the podium bows to them, "Mr. Takahashi, it's an honor to welcome you and your party to Applebee's (Love It)." Inuyasha smiles to the man as he gets four menus for them and escorts them to an empty table on the side of the aisle by the window. Inuyasha and Miroku gesture their dates to go in first. "After you." They both said to them. After the girls get themselves comfortable in their seats. "Thanks." Kagome blushes and slightly looks away. Inuyasha secretly smiles as he sits by her in his seat. Miroku and Sango observe them, unknowingly that Inuyasha and Kagome are in their little world. "Aren't they adorable?" Sango whispers to Miroku. Miroku agrees with her. Ever since Kagome came to the mansion, Inuyasha couldn't help to care, let alone love and protect her.

Outside the restaurant, Koga is walking by and spots Kagome through the window and can see how Inuyasha is wrapping his arm around her shoulder intimately. From the look of his face, how his golden eyes looking down into her chocolate brown eyes with love and affection. Koga growls as he hide his anger and makes his way into the restaurant. Inuyasha picks up his scent and spots him at the doorway. "Inuyasha? Is something wrong?" Kagome asks him worryingly. Without a second thought, Inuyasha grabs her hand and quickly left the restaurant through the back door.

By the time the Inuyasha and Kagome snuck out, Koga heads to the table, only to be occupied by Miroku and Sango in the middle of their dinner. "Ok where are they?" Koga asks rudely as well slamming his hands onto the table. "What are you talking about, Koga? Can't you see that Miroku and I are having dinner?" Sango glares due to his interruption. Koga glares back, "Nice try, Sango. I know that mutt-face has my woman and I must know where they are." He demands the couple. "Koga, we don't have to tell you anything." Miroku replies with annoyance. Soon the manager comes to the table. "Ma'am what seems to be the problem?" She asks Sango. "This man is disturbing our date and he won't leave us alone." Sango replies to the manager's question. "Sir, I'm afraid I'm going to ask you to leave." The manager politely demands Koga. Koga growls as he leaves the restaurant. After he left Miroku looks out the window. "I just hope Inuyasha and Kagome are alright, wherever they are." He said before continuing his meal.

Meanwhile Inuyasha has Kagome on his back running out of town making sure that Koga hasn't caught up to them. After a good amount of time to escape from him, Inuyasha stops on a random plateau overlooking the town. "We're safe up here." He said as he let Kagome get off his back. Kagome looks around herself; Off the cliff to view the town they were in with a starry sky and merely lit Old Crescent. Inuyasha smiles as he takes her hand in him own. Kagome looks down to the clasped and then up to him. She startles as he wraps his arms and jump onto the highest tree branch of a random tree.


	13. The Demonic Secret

**Chapter 13: The Demonic Secret**

Once on the branch, the couple get a better view of the land ahead of them. Inuyasha protectively wraps his arm around Kagome's waist to make sure she doesn't fall. "It's amazing, Inuyasha." Kagome comments the scenery as well relaxing onto his chest. Inuyasha pulls her closer on his lap. But then something from the back of his mind troubled him. So deep in thought, he didn't notice Kagome is staring at him. "You okay?" She asks as she snaps him back into reality. He sighs as he gently cups her chin, and caresses her face with his thumb. "I'm going have to tell you something Kagome." He starts off. Kagome holds onto his hand that's holding her chin. "Whatever you tell me, I promise that I'll take it." She said to him sternly along with honesty. Having it made him smile down to her. "Remember that time when my eyes were red with teal irises and purple ragged stripes on my cheeks?" He begins his confession. She had to think back when they kissed. "Yes." She replied. Inuyasha leans down and presses their foreheads together. "That was my full demon form." He said to her quietly. "How did you become that?" She asks just quiet.

Inuyasha pulls back, "Mating Season." He answers her. "Mating Season?" He then leans back onto the tree's bark, with Kagome still in his arms. "The thing is that somehow, you awaken my inner demon from its dormancy." He adds on so calmly after he silently sniffs her scent of lavender. "He's not the way of my transformation." Kagome cuddles more, "You have another form?" Inuyasha sighs with relaxation. "I also turn into a full human." He answers again. "When do you become a full human?" Kagome asks as her curiosity grows. "Only during the night of the New Moon." Inuyasha responds to her. "That time I'm in that form, is when I'm weak and vulnerable. In other words, I cannot protect you from anyone that want to harm you." He said as he embraces Kagome. "But what about your full demon form?" She asks him, hoping for a reassuring answer. "I can't do that either, Kagome. The inner demon is a defensive form, and in that form, I can't remember anything while being in that state. In other words, I have to make sure I stay away from you if I must protect you from myself. That's why I must stay like this." He explains his ordeal. Kagome felt so sorry for him. He has three forms, each one with its own advantages, and disadvantages. His human form is the one with the most disadvantages. One is that he's the one without his powers. And that means that her must go into hiding in to order to survive, and Kagome has never seen him in that form, not yet.

Next is his full demon form. In this form, he also has a few disadvantages. First of all, he'd be nothing but a mindless killing machine. Another is when he's back to normal, he doesn't remember anything while being in that state. The only advantage is that he's at its peak of power, and his features make him the most frightening creature in the world.

But in his half-demon form is what makes him unique. In such of a person and creature combined as one. With demonic features; silver hair all the way down to the top of his thighs. Golden eyes to make any girl's heart melt. His hands have short claws on his fingers. What's so much to admit is a pair of Akita ears on his head instead of human ones.

However Inuyasha doesn't feel accepted from anyone he comes across. All except his own family. His parents loved him so that they decide to let him have his own place, and only they know where he is. He's been that way for 15 years since he was 4 years old. When his parents passed away, his only relative he had left is his older half-brother Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha explains his life to her. Kagome leans onto him. "I'm so sorry that you had to be in such a sad, lonely life Inuyasha." She said to him. Inuyasha shuts his eyes and embraces her even more. "It's okay. Kagome. I just wanted to make sure that I felt I belong somewhere." He responds quietly to her. After listening to his past, Kagome completely understands for what he had in common with her own. "So did you find where you belong?" She asks him into his eyes. Inuyasha nods with a smile. "Yes I belong here, a place where people can accept each other." Kagome smiles, but the frowns and looks away from his gaze. "What's wrong?" He frowns as he senses her soon to be rejected look in her eyes even though they're hidden behind her bangs. "I don't know where I belong. I thought that I belonged to my family. But ever since my father died, I felt I was out of place. I could no longer feel his warmth anymore, no more of his wisdom, not even his love." She cries softly as her tears shine with the reflection of the barely lit old crescent moon. Inuyasha saw it coming and embraces her in his arms. "Kagome, you can belong here with me, live here with more freedom than your family. If you want to go back to them, I won't hold back and let you go." He gently rubs her back. "I want to stay here." She muffles in his embrace. Hearing that from her made his heart go up to the heavens. "I'll make sure that you are in safe hands with me…" He pulls her back to look into her chocolate brown eyes, wiping the tear streaks on her cheeks. "It's because I love you Kagome." He presses his lips onto hers. Kagome instinctively wraps her arms around his neck, to stay secure as he wraps his arm around her waist as well cupping her chin to deepen the kiss.

Lost in their world, a pair of eyes narrows as its owner growls, "She's not gonna stay with you for long, Inuyasha." It said as it leaves the scene.


	14. Assistance and A Dream

**Chapter 14: Assistance and a Dream **

Kikyo is back in town, staying at her mother's house. She was so close to find Kagome, but so far away from it. "What do you think she's doing, Kikyo?" Her mother Ai asks her with a depressing voice. "I don't know mom. Who knows what Kagome could be doing at this point." Kikyo replies to her. "I was on the urge to find her and bring her home. It's easier said than done." She finished her statement. Ai nods and looks to the photo of her deceased husband. 'Please help us, Kaoru.' Ai thought to him, praying to the heavens that she could get a hold of him to find a solution.

Meanwhile back in Sesshomaru's office, when everything is too quiet, the Tetsusaiga begins to rattle like crazy in the glass case. Sesshomaru walks up to it. "What is it Tetsusaiga?" He asks the sword. He places his hand onto the case, soon Sesshomaru pulses along with the sword into a vision.

**Sesshomaru's Vision**

Sesshomaru is floating in the sky. Closely to edge of plateau that is overlooking the town. He hears a couple on a tree branch. It's just Inuyasha and Kagome kissing. He shakes his head, but is thrilled that his brother has found a girl that loves him. But it also concerns him as well. "She's not going to stay with you for long, Inuyasha." Koga said as he turns around and goes into the forest.

**Vision End**

Sesshomaru gets back in reality. "Inuyasha! I must warn him." He said as he single-handedly carries the glass case. He then goes to a door. He turns the knob and the area turns into a portal into a path into the mansion's closet. "It wouldn't hurt to pay a him a visit." He snickers as he stealthy passes the cameras.

Inuyasha and Kagome are still up in the tree branch overlooking the town. "It's truly amazing, Inuyasha." Kagome sighs with joy in her eye and voice as she snuggles in his arms. "Not without you that is." Inuyasha said as well. Soon his phone vibrates in his pocket. He groans as he pulls it out. "It's from Miroku. He and Sango are going home. We should as well." He suggests as he holds her securely in his arms and gracefully jumps all the way down to the ground. "Let's go home." He said as they head back to town to get back to the mansion.

A few minutes later, Inuyasha pulls his car into his car shop garage and through the other side. They get out of the vehicle and walked to the mansion with their hands intertwined. They entered and that's what stopped Inuyasha in his tracks. "What is it Inuyasha?" Kagome asks as he goes up ahead. "I can smell someone in my house." He claims as he takes her and bolts to where the unknown person is.

The scent leads them to Inuyasha's bedroom. 'I just can't believe he's here.' Inuyasha thought to himself mentally. He turns the doorknob and opens it slowly, just to be on the safe side as well being in front of Kagome. "I had a hunch you'd be having time lately, little brother." A male voice said in the darkness in Inuyasha's room. Inuyasha switches the lights on, and the light exposes his older brother Sesshomaru sitting in a chair, looking so casual. "How come you didn't call me, Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha rather asks instead of giving a greeting as he and Kagome sit on his bed across from him. "What? Do you find it wrong to come into my place without notifying you? Lighten up." Sesshomaru comments for his brother's behavior. "Fine. So why are you here?" Inuyasha asks him. Sesshomaru pulls out the glass case in front of them. Inuyasha stiffens and looks at the Tetsusaiga and back to him. "The Tetsusaiga? Why bring it here?" Inuyasha asks him. Kagome looks up to him, "Inuyasha what does the Tetsusaiga have to do with you?" She asks him intently. "The Tetsusaiga is a family heirloom passed down by our father Inutaishou Takahashi." Sesshomaru answers her question. "So is the Tetsusaiga just an ordinary sword?" She asks curiously with interest. "Tetsusaiga has a two purposes." Inuyasha answers her this time. "Two purposes?" She looks closely to the weapon in the glass case. "One purpose is easy, protection from Inuyasha's enemies, but the second is highly dangerous to all of us." Myoga explains as he enters the room and takes a seat in a chair. "The Tetsusaiga's 2nd purposed is to suppress the demon nature in him." He explains. Kagome looks back to Inuyasha. "Is this true, Inuyasha?" She asks quiet disappointed. Inuyasha looks down in shame, "Yes, it's true. My father insists the Tetsusaiga to keep my demon blood dormant…but until you came in. It somehow woke up." Inuyasha explains for why his inner demon wouldn't leave him alone. "All because of me?" Kagome weeps as her eyes fill with tears. Inuyasha holds her shoulders, "Kagome, I'm so sorry that I didn't mention this after you arrive." He apologizes to her. Hoping for her to understand. Kagome sighs and leaves the room, leaving the three men alone.

Inuyasha sighs as his ears flatten against his head. "Why now? I was so close to have her as my mate, and now my inner demon is trying to take my place to do it. But I can't though." Inuyasha said as he leans his head into his hands with the elbows on his knees. "Inuyasha, I know you mean well, but Kagome has only been here for a short period of time, and her family are worried sick about her. Are you certain that you want her as your mate?" Inuyasha had to think about what he said about her time her. "All I wanted to do is to help her see through her sorrows, but I don't think it's going to work, because she told me about how the death of her father has devastated her future, and how it made her feel so vulnerable." Inuyasha replies to him with stern.

Kagome walks back to her room with tears in her eyes. "He kept a deadly secret from me. And I trusted him." She lightly sobs as she goes to her closet and looks through her suitcase and finds a photo of her father Kaoru. "Daddy…" She weeps as she carries it to her bed and hugs it close to her heart. She finds it's late for the night, she decides to change into her pj pants and a green t-shirt. She turns off her light, "…if only I could speak with you. I need you help." She pleads in her sleep.

**Kagome's Dream**

Kagome is walking home from school, nothing but a lonely girl. She returns home and hears a male voice, "Kagome. I need to speak to you." He said from somewhere in the house. "Daddy?" Kagome asks as she looks around the first floor, but no sign of him. So she goes upstairs and she find him in his and mother's bedroom. "Daddy!" She cries as she wraps her arms around him. "Oh daddy how I missed you so much." She said happily to him. "Kagome, you must listen to me." Kaoru tells her. Kagome looks up to him. He insists that they sit on the bed.

As they settle down Kaoru starts off, "Kagome, do you ever learn that when you run away, it won't solve anything." Kagome sighs, "Not all the time, but it does gives me time to think though." She replies honestly to him. Kaoru can see what she's been through since he passed. "I don't want you to go through this depression. I just want to make sure you're happy." He said to her. Kagome's expression changes, "Happy? Dad, do you have any idea what it was like for me? Ever since you died, I was hurt, and lonely, and angry. Kikyo went to college, and mom's new job, I've been all alone." She sobs into his arms. Kaoru hugs, "I know it's hurts you the most, but you must move on. And remember this Kagome, no matter where you are, I'm always in your heart." He advices her. "Kagome, I also recommend that you go back home. Your mother, and sister are desperate into finding for a while, and they're worried about you." He said as well.

**End Dream**

Kagome wakes up to the sunlight beaming through the windows. She looks to see it's 11:00 am on a Sunday. She can't go back to sleep, so she decides to get some exercise by taking a dip in the pool in the back.


	15. Forgiveness

**Chapter 15: Forgiveness**

Inuyasha lies on his bed on his back. His brother just left after Kagome's sad experience of the secret from the Tetsusaiga's purpose on Inuyasha's demon nature. Right now, he just Kagome all to himself until brother had to ruin it. Could Sesshomaru just wait until a later time? No he just wanted to make sure he knew what he was doing the right thing to keep his brother's demon nature's is in check. He turns to his side towards the wall of his room. "Of all the times to claim her, he had to ruin it." He said to himself. But he must take his brother's word to keep his brother's word for keeping his demon nature in check. He turns to his other side of his bed facing the Tetsusaiga in its glass case on his table. "I'm bored. I might as well go for a dip." He decides because he's feeling for the heat in his room. Not to mention but he also wanted to have some time to himself. Since it's Saturday, he knows that Sango and Miroku are another date today. He goes into his closet to get something to wear. He browses in his dresser drawers and finds a nice pair of red swim trunks and change into them, as well with a white t-shirt over his chest. He grabs a red towel and makes his way to the pool.

Kagome is resting on a pool lounge chair (Inflated one). She's in a bikini style of forest green, with snowy floral patterns on it. She didn't care where she was in the pool, but the gentle waves of the water helps soothe her problems, along with her toes in the heated water. Take about living in the lap of luxury.

Inuyasha walks down the hallway towards the door that takes him to the Pool. As he comes to the door's windows he sees Kagome on the inflatable poo lounge. After for what happened last night, he could make up for what he kept from her, and hopefully that she'll forgive him.

He slowly opens the door, and closes it quietly behind him. He finds an empty seat by her belongs and sets his towel down. He finds her asleep in the pool lounge floating on the surface. He sighs while shaking his head and he splashes some water onto her. Kagome comes to when the water hits her skin. She looks around to find Inuyasha swimming towards her. Kagome wanted to get away from him for keeping a secret from her. But seeing the hurt in his eyes, she'd rather stay put. "What's the matter?" Inuyasha asks as he comes to the side of the inflation device. Kagome looks down a little, "Was is it hard to restrain your demon nature?" She asks him instead of answering his question. Inuyasha sighs and replies, "Pretty much. I had my dad create an object with his own fangs and that's why the Tetsusaiga was for me." He explains to her. "Then why did your brother had it with him before he brought it to you?" Kagome asks for a reason. Inuyasha shallows his eyes. "I lost it when I moved it. I didn't even know that my brother had it with him." He said slightly angry for how his own brother never told him about it until last night. "All I can say is that I was secretly surprised he had it the whole without telling me." He adds as he sits on the ledge of the pool. "I was in peace until you came along, and that's how my inner demon awaken from its dormancy. Sesshomaru should've known better than to bring my sword when I first came here." He said as he squeezes his hands.

Kagome understands now. She paddles herself to the ledge and manages to get off the lounge and sit beside him. "So if I left you, your inner demon won't stop until he claims me?" She nervously asks him with turning to him. Inuyasha looks down to his 'destroyed' reflection in the pool. "Yes. You see Kagome, I just met you but it'd seem that I've known you for a long period of time, and I don't want my inner demon to take that away from me. I want to be there to make it happen. But it's up to you to choice if you want to be here with me or go back to your family." He suggests her for what they both should do. "Inuyasha…I'm so sorry that I flipped at you last night. I'm such a fool for actually knowing secret before Sesshomaru added to it." She apologizes to him. Inuyasha turns to her in surprise. He should be the one to say sorry, not her. He takes her hand. "Kagome, I'm sorry as well. I just don't want you to get the wrong idea to know for what will happen if we're in an ordeal that might put us in a dangerous situation, and probably force me to transform into my full demon form. I just want to protect you from harm. You do know that." Kagome nods and leans onto his shoulder. "Inuyasha, I was all alone when my father passed away and I just wanted someone to fill that void, but not to take his place apparently. But ever since I meet you, you did it, and I'm grateful." She said to him with a warm smile. Just seeing that on her face made him feel happy as he wraps his arm around her waist.

They stood up, but Inuyasha grins down to her. Kagome looks up to him, "Oh no you're not gonna do it." She warns him with nervousness in her voice. "Not gonna do what?" He asks innocently, even confused but knows from his mind. Kagome tries to get out of his grip, which tightens more. Inuyasha chuckles as he jumps into the pool with her in his arms. He let's her go so they can come to the surface. "Serious Inuyasha you could tell me before we went in." Kagome said while catching her breath more. Inuyasha lays on his back but floats, "Lighten up Kagome." He suggests her. Kagome rolls her eyes and swims to the shallow part of the pool and got out. Inuyasha turns to see her dry herself with a towel. "You're leaving already?" He asks her as he swims up to her. Kagome yawns. "Yeah, I'm gonna take a nap after I rinse of the chlorine off me." She answers before she leaves the pool room.


	16. Caught

**Chapter 16: Caught**

Inuyasha decides to give Kagome some time on her own. So he decides on how to keep his inner demon in more control, now that he has the Tetsusaiga, he assumes he won't have a problem with that. He goes into his personal bathroom, and takes a shower to rinse the chlorine he had from swimming with Kagome.

Kagome comes out of the shower in a fluffy pink robe she had with her. Even h er hair is wrapped in a think red towel so it can dry faster. She goes back to her bedroom. As she enters, the mansion's alarm goes off. She startles, "What's going on?" She asks as she quickly changes into a casual outfit of loose blue jeans, and a green tie dye t-shirt. "Inuyasha! What's happening?" She runs all the way towards his bedroom. When she enters, her eyes shows a frighten expression. "Inuyasha?" She runs to find him unconscious on his bedroom floor. She manages to roll him onto his back. "Please speak to me." She sobs as she holds his head in her arms hoping for a miracle.

"He's foolish to leave you alone." A voice said to her from close by. Kagome looks up to find Koga leaning against the doorframe. Kagome shivers, proving she doesn't even like him. "And you're coming with me." He adds as he approaches at a quick pace. Kagome didn't even see it coming. Koga hits a pressure point on the back of her head and knock her out. He picks her up and over his shoulder and leaves the mansion.

Koga bolts out of the barrier of the mansion and runs to his car just outside Inuyasha's garage. He opens the passenger door and lies Kagome inside with the seat belt over her. He closes the door and gets to his side of the vehicle and head towards Kakise Town. 'Mating Season is close and she's mine for the taking." He grins as he drives away.

**Vision**

_Inuyasha is running in the forest that surrounds the mansion. "Inuyasha, come and get me." Kagome said beyond in front him sounding so innocent. He smirks as he speeds up and sees her up ahead. "Oh you're mine Kagome!" He calls as he grabs her and wraps his arms around as the roll down the hill. They land on the bottom, with the both of them laughing. Inuyasha had her on him. They pant since they we using much of their energy chasing each other. "Inuyasha…" Kagome said dreamingly to him while lying on his shoulder. He smiles down to her fondly as he strokes her raven black hair with his clawed fingers lovingly. He can't get over her intoxicating scent embedding off of her. "Will you be my mate?" He asks huskily as well rubbing her back. "Yes." She replies happily with her signature fond smile on her face. He smiles back as he leans down to give her a kiss. But all of a sudden everything is pitch black as the mansion crumbles down as the life around the area is dead. He looks down to see Kagome isn't in his arms. "Kagome!" He calls out to her. "Inuyasha help me!" Kagome cries out to him from somewhere. He looks to where her voice is coming from. He then spots her in Koga's arms passed out. "She's my mate, mutt-face." Koga said with an evil grin on his face and bolts out of his view. "Kagome No!"…_

**End Vision**

..."No!" Inuyasha wakes up all of a sudden to find himself in the infirmary of his mansion. "Inuyasha, stay still." A female voice said to him. He looks to his right to find nurse Kaede looking back. "You were out for an hour." She said to him. The steady beeping is close by to his bed. Miroku and Sango come in soon after. "You got us worried, buddy." Miroku walks up to him on the other side of the bed. "What happened to Kagome?" Sango asks afterwards. Inuyasha sighs, "I was going to her room to ask her to be my mate, but the alarm goes off, for an intruder has entered so I went to find him, but he came from behind and knocked my out." He explains to them. Kaede gives him his iPad. "Thanks." He said as he checks out the footage for who broke in. With such speed in the hallway, Inuyasha slows it down to see who it is. With a clear shot of the intruder he growls angrily. "Damn it. Koga managed to get in. But how though?" He asks in the end. "Inuyasha you must say her before Koga makes her his mate." Kaede suggests as she helps him out of bed. "Thanks. I'm counting on you guys to make sure that everything is completely secured the next time someone tries to break in." He said to them as he runs to his room. He then finds the glass case with the Tetsusaiga. He opens it up and grabs the sheath and felt the unbelievable power coming into him from it. "Kagome, I'm coming. Hang in there." He said to himself as he slips the sword into one of the loops of his jeans and leaves the mansion through his bedroom window. Sniffing the area trying to find Koga's scent. He finds it and runs after the man who took her away from him.


	17. Back to the Family

**Chapter 17: Back to the Family**

Koga snickers as he looks down to still unconscious Kagome in his passenger seat. "Her scent is so beautiful." He compliments it. Soon his phone goes off. He pressed the Bluetooth button to answer. "Hello?" He said to whoever it is. "Koga did you get the girl?" A male voice asks him. "Yes, I have her and I'm taking her back to her family. They're so worried." He mocks at the last part. "Alright I'll be at the house where her family. Be there as soon as possible and make sure she's still out." The male voice informs him. "I'm on my way as it is." Koga replies as he comes to the top of the hill overlooking her hometown.

About an hour later, Koga drives onto a random street of town. He finds a black car up ahead. Out comes a man with long wavy hair in a ponytail with some strains behind him. His face is featured with bloody pupils, with blue eye liner. He waves to Koga. Koga pulls up across the street from him. "Koga, I'm so glad you're here." He said as he comes to the car. Koga comes, "Great to see you too, Naraku. Come on, help me get her to her house." Koga requests as he opens the passenger door. He unbuckles the seatbelt as Naraku carries her out of the car. "Her house is the white one with the blue window frames." Naraku describes the house. Koga goes ahead and knocks on the door. Soon the door answers, "Yes may I help you?" Ai asks him nicely. Koga smiles to her. "Are you Mrs. Higurashi?" He asks her. Ai nods. "Ma'am I happen to find your daughter wandering the streets of the next town I live in. I have her with my friend and have brought her home." Koga said to her nicely. Ai widens her eyes as she see Naraku carrying her towards her. "Oh come in, I can lead you to her room." Ai leads them upstairs to her bedroom. Naraku in and sets her down. "I'm just so glad that you found her. How can I ever repay you gentlemen?" Ai asks with gratuity. Koga shakes his head with a smile. "You don't have to do anything for us. We just want to make sure that your daughter is returned safe and sound." Ai nods them. Naraku and Koga head out the door. "I want to thank you though." She said to them, but they already left the area.

A few hours later, Kagome comes to. She looks around to find herself in a familiar room. Her room. "How did I get here?" She asks as she tries to get up but she couldn't. "I can't move." She tries harder but break free from unknowing hold from inside her. Ai comes into her room. "Kagome Higurashi, do you have any idea how worried I was ever since you ran away? Even your sister was worried." Ai angrily asks her while crossing her arms. Kagome closes her eyes, "Why do you care mom? I can't even stand for how you and Kikyo would just leave me all alone, ever since dad passed away, I was forced into a life of misery." Kagome snaps back at her mother. Ai makes sure she stays calm. "Kagome I tried to get the police to find you, but they couldn't even try to find a trace of where you went." She starts off. Kagome raises her eye, "Lost trace of me? What are you talking about?" She asks her. Ai sits down on the end of her bed. "When you ran away, we couldn't get to the route that you took. It'd be as if you went into a different place in the blink of an eye." She states the experience. Kagome however doesn't seem surprised. "Kikyo was close to break the source of a barrier which you entered unexpectedly as well."

Speaking of which, Kikyo comes in afterwards. "Kagome I came across a man by the name Sesshomaru Takahashi, and he works in a company of the FBI but he has a private occupation and it has to do with the source of the barrier." She said as well crossing her arms over her chest. Kagome stiffens at that point. Kikyo's lips slightly grin, "So I take it that you meet him as well. But where did you meet him?" She asks her little sister. "Like I'm going to tell you. I don't have to tell you anything of what I've been doing." Kagome snaps not to give her the secret mansion's whereabouts. Now Kikyo is getting impatience of Kagome's persistence. "You know I'm not going to leave this room until you tell me." She said as well. She's trying everything she can to get to the source. But still Kagome isn't going to tell her a thing. Ai witness for how Kagome is different the last time she was before she ran away. She goes up to Kikyo, "It's best to leave her alone. She had just been brought home this afternoon. Let her rest." She suggests as she takes her out of the room. Kagome closes her eyes, and tears spill out. 'Inuyasha, please safe me.' She pleads in thought.

Downstairs Ai and Kikyo are having tea in the kitchen. "Mom, I felt something off from her. But I can't seem to fix it." Kikyo said to her. AI nods, "Yes it turns out that Kagome is paralyzed by something. I think it had to do with the two men who brought her home saying that she was unconscious in their town." Ai agrees with the statement of why Kagome wasn't moving, but still about to speak though. "If I known better, I think the two men who brought her home were the ones who did this to her." Ai spoke up to her. Kikyo looks up to her. "Do you think you could try to get some information on them?" AI looks down with uncertainty. "I assume Kagome might, but it'll be risky to see what she can tell us about them." Ai responds with a sigh. Kikyo nods and leaves the table. She then heads up to her bedroom. But before she does she hears whimpering coming from Kagome's room. She peaks in to see her mumbling, "Inuyasha, I miss you so much." Kikyo widen her eyes. How could she be happy that her sister is home safe and sound, while Kagome is back in misery, taken away from someone she cares and loves so deeply? 'What have I done?' She thought to herself as she goes straight to her room.


	18. Disguised Secrets

**Chapter 18: Disguised Secrets **

Inuyasha comes to the border of the barrier that keeps them invisible and can transport anyone who comes into it through it. He pulls out a vile from his jacket pocket, in it is just a bluish liquid filled pill. 'This here is a transformation disguising pill. Only take this once every five hours. It'll turn you into a human, but you'll have your demonic abilities.' Kaede instructs him before he left the infirmary. He takes a pill out and swallowed it. Just like Kaede said the pill transformed him into his human form. His silver hair turn jet black, golden turn brown, human ears instead of dog ears, no claws, and no fangs. He puts the pill vile back into his jacket pocket and leaves the barrier. "I'm coming Kagome." He said the last part.

The police station's monitor begins beeping like crazy. The chief comes up to them. "What's going on?" He commands his recruits. "It's an unknown citizen, sir." One of them replied as he zooms in a monitor that was aimed at the area when the invisible barrier is. "I have to admit that person is lucky to come from it." The chief comments as he keeps a close eye on him. "I want to someone to get as much information as possible." He orders them. "Yes sir." A few of them replied as they leave the room.

Inuyasha walks into town, looking like a regular person as he passes through the citizens. He looks down the streets to see if he can find Kagome's scent. But unfortunately since there's so many scents all around him from his high sense of smell it's too much for him to pinpoint what Kagome's scent is. 'I have to find her.' He thought to himself as he keeps on going.

Kagome wakes up from her long deserve rest, but she still can't move her body. "I need to get out of here. But how?" She asks herself unaware that her sister was in the next room down the hallway listening through the wall. So far Kagome is in her bed, and the only movements she was her neck while she tried to move the rest of her body, it didn't respond. Since it's useless to go any further, she turns her head and spots a picture of her and her father when she was little. "Daddy, why did you have to leave me?" She asks while some tears fell down her face.

**Flashback**

**8****th**** grader Kagome is walking home from school on her own. A siren gets her attention as it passes by, heading the same direction to her house. She runs after it. By the time she caught up to it, she's horrified. In front of her house is the ambulance and a few police cars on her street. She goes under the caution tape and head straight to her house. "Dad!" She cries as she finds a stretcher with a man on it with an oxygen mask on his face. "Take he to the back." One of the people ordered the others. "Daddy no!" She cries as she goes after them. But someone blocks her. "Left me through." She pleads as she tries to catch up to the stretcher. "I'm afraid your father is in a coma." The person said to her kneeling down to her level. She stiffens and widens her eyes. "No how could this happen?" She asks the person. The person doesn't respond and walks out of the house.**

** An hour later, Kagome arrives at the hospital where the ambulance transported her father. She gets the room number he's in and heads up there. She enters the room quietly, not to disturb him. She walks in and approaches him. The steady beeping of the machine, and the oxygen mask is still on him along with wires into his body. "Daddy? What happened?" She asks him even though he's in a coma. Looks down to him in despair. "It was a man who was after me." He surprisingly replies her. Kagome grasps his hand. "Daddy. Please tell me that you're going to be okay." Kagome asks as she shredded tears in front of him. He smiles to her. "A man so evil he doesn't show any mercy to his victims." He tells her with his voice in a raspy tone as he returns his weakly grasp on her hand. "Kagome, remember that I'm always with you in your heart. Promise me that." He asks her with a soft smile on his face. Kagome nods instead of speaking to keep his promise. Soon he passes away as the beeping goes flat.**

**End Flashback**

Kagome cries softly as tries to stay quiet so her mother and sister wouldn't hear her. She sighs and decides to get some rest, even though she still feels weak.

Inuyasha comes to a street with wonderful homes on it. He has his instincts guiding him where Kagome is living. But then a foul scent and a unwanted familiar scent gets his attention. He hides in a nearby tree. Soon a car pulls into a driveway. Out comes Koga and Naraku. "What are we doing here, Naraku?" Koga asks as they approach the door of the house. Naraku opens the door and steps in, Koga follows in. "I just have to get a few things and kidnap Kagome. You've done well and paralyzed her in the process." Naraku compliments his previous action when he abducted Kagome earlier. Inuyasha narrows his eyes as he continues to eavesdrop the conversation. "I'll make sure she'll endure the same fate her father did 4 years ago." Inuyasha silently gasps hearing who was the one that killed Kagome's father. "But Naraku you promised me that I can have her as my mate when we returned her to her family." Koga protests him. Naraku grabs his cell phone and they both leave the house. "Rest assured, I'm not going to kill her. In fact, I'll mess with her memory into thinking that she only knows you and her family. And no memory of her times at the hidden mansion. But for now, let her rest." He responds with suggestion as they leave the house. Luckily Inuyasha left before getting caught. As soon as the vehicle disappeared off the horizon, Inuyasha jumps down from his hiding tree spot. "I've got to warn Kagome." He said as he follow her scent that will lead to her house.


	19. Taking You Back

**Chapter 19: Taking You Back **

Inuyasha makes it to Kagome's place. He tilts his head to see more from the front. Sniffing the area, he can only detect Kagome's the only one there for the time being. He walks around the house to the back. He then finds a window opened, and can smell Kagome's scent coming out of it. He jumps up to it gracefully. He lands on the windowsill. He looks around and sees Kagome sound asleep in her bed, and yet looking depressed. He walks up to her, and caresses her face. "Kagome." He said quietly to her. Kagome moans as she leans to his hold. She opens her eyes to find it's Inuyasha, but differently though. "Inuyasha? What happened to you?" She asks him looking confused in the process. He smiles down to her, "It's okay, I'm disguised as a human so that no one would get suspicious about me." He answers to her calmly. She smiles up to him, "How did you know where I lived?" She asks him. He uncovers her blankets and lifts her into his arms. "My nose never fails me, Kagome. Even though I'm a human in disguise, I still have my demonic abilities." He answers her as he takes her off the bed and jumps out of the house through her open window. "I'm taking you back home." He said as he literally speeds up towards the hilltop. "But what about my family? They were dead worried about me." Kagome protests with concern. Inuyasha shakes his head. "Kagome, I'm not letting them taking you away from me again. What happened to you anyway?" He asks in the end, seeing how she's only moving her head. "I was on my way to get to your room, but then Koga came out of nowhere and knocked you out." Inuyasha nods. "I already know that part." Kagome looks down in despair. "When I came to, I found myself in my mom's house, in my bedroom. I tried to move but I could only move is my head." She explains. "It'd appeared that I'm paralyzed." She concludes her statement. Inuyasha nods, "Well I have an infirmary that can heal you." He assures her as they come up to the area where the invisible barrier is located. "Kagome, from now on, I'm sticking with you. I'm not going to lose you a second time." He sternly said to her as they enter the barrier, unaware that a video camera caught them, and it's not even his own.

Shortly after Inuyasha left the house with Kagome in his arms, the front door opens with a slam. "We had to get her before her mother and sister return." Koga said as he makes his way to Kagome's bedroom. As he enters he finds the bed empty. "What the fuck!" He screams with anger. Naraku comes in after. "What happened?" He asks him Koga growls, "Kagome's gone that what. And Inuyasha was here as well." He informs him. Naraku narrows his eyes. "How pathetic we both are. We decided to leave Kagome all alone and the Inuyasha had to come and take her back to his mansion. We must've misplaced him. In Other words he tracked us down." Koga growls as soon he cell goes off. "Hello?" He answers the call. "I see. Thanks." He responds to who told him on the other line. He hangs up and puts his cell phone back in into his pocket. "Hakkaku told me that he spot the mutt heading back to his mansion with Kagome." He said to Naraku. They both head to their car. "I must get her." Koga declares as he drives to the path Inuyasha took to go back. "Mark my words Inuyasha, Kagome's mine!" Naraku leans back to his seat.

Back at the mansion, Kagome is in the infirmary getting healed up from Kaede. "How is she Kaede?" Sango asks her while observing Kaede's medical work on Kagome. "The paralysis is powerful and I need the herb to heal her." She replies still focusing on her. "I'm just relieved that her head isn't effected from it." He said slightly happily to her as well. Sango nods and leaves the room. Outside she comes to find Inuyasha looking so concern for Kagome's condition. "How is she?" He simply asks her sternly. Sango sighs, "Kaede's struggling to heal her. One her head is unaffected." Sango honestly replies as Miroku sits down in a chair. "I've to agree with her. Kagome was unaware the Koga came after her and took her, but you managed to get her back. But what about her family? Do you think they'd get a hold of this place?" Miroku asks with paranoia. Inuyasha holds his chin, "Well I was in disguise at the time when I got her back. I don't think that they'd find us here." He said back to him.

Soon the door open, Kaede coming out, "Inuyasha you may see her now." She said to him calmly. Inuyasha goes in alone. He closes the door behind him. In front is Kagome in her medical bed with a few wires to her head, and a bag hanging by her side. He slowly walks up to her. He brings himself to her level. Even thought she's paralyzed, Inuyasha doesn't hesitate to grasp her hand. "Inuyasha?" She asks him, even though her eyes are closed. Inuyasha looks up to her, with a soften pair of golden eyes. "I got a word from Kaede that you're condition is critical." He starts off, and feeling ashamed immediately. "And you won't be able to recover from it." He said as well with more guilt. Kagome doesn't seen taking that much worried than expected. "I just heard that you've have chance, but it's dangerous though." He said to her as he tightens her hand. Kagome manages to turn her head and look at him with her eyes opened. "How long will it be until I'm permanently paralyzed?" She asks him with certainty. Inuyasha narrows his eye and caresses her face. "I don't know, Kagome. I found out an herb is the only way to do the trick." He replies to her calmly while inside he's losing it as well as his inner demon is trying to break free. "I'm going to find it, and cure you from it." He vows in the end. Kagome looks to him with surprise. "But Inuyasha, who knows what'll happen if I didn't get the herb, it might already been too late for me." She snaps at him. Inuyasha places a kiss onto her forehead. "Kagome, I'd do anything to cure you. I promise that I will find that herb if it's the last thing I do." He swore with every word that escaped his mouth. "Just wait for me. I'm putting my trust in Sango and Kaede's care to look after you while Miroku and I go look for it." Kagome smile s from his determination. "Just promise you find it." She said quietly to him while closing her eyes slowly. He reluctantly pulls away from her, and leaves the room.


	20. Journey For The Cure

**Chapter 20: Journey for the Cure**

Little did Inuyasha know about the herb that he must find in order to cure Kagome's paralyze state, his brother made a promise to his father to look after his little brother when he passed away 7 years ago. He goes into his office and heads to his bookshelf on the side of the room. He points his finger a straight line horizontal to scan which book he wants to read through. He pulls out a book with Herbals written on it. He checks the index pages on the back to find which herb that Inuyasha must find. The herb is extremely rare, that it's one of 50 chance to find it, even for a demon to go. He takes his cell phone and dial's Inuyasha's number

_Inuyasha_/Sesshomaru

_Hello?_

Inuyasha, I witnessed Kagome's condition over your camera and I know where to find the herb.

_Really where and what is it?_

It's on the rim of Mt. Fuji's peak. The herb is called the heavenly flower.

_The heavenly flower. Could you describe its abilities?_

It can cure any poison, paralysis, burn, any injury there is. It's pedals are as white as the clouds of Heaven.

_Okay, I am grateful for your assistance. Miroku and I will take it from here._

By the way, make sure you get there before the third day's sunset. Because if it's picked from it's roots of the mountain, it'll wither and its effect will dissolve. So you have until then.

_Okay thanks._

Inuyasha hangs his phone and puts it back into his jacket's pocket. "We have to go to Mt. Fuji." He tells Miroku as they leave the mansion. "And we have to make sure that Koga doesn't get it before we do." He adds as they get to Inuyasha's garage. They walk up to Inuyasha's red Porsche. Inuyasha gets in the driver while Miroku gets in the passenger side. "How long will it take us to get to the mountain peak?" Miroku asks as they get out of the garage of the car repair shop. Inuyasha pulls out his dashboard full of buttons. He smirks as he first pressed the invisibility button. "First we have to make sure we're not detected." He reminds him and soon pulls onto the street and head down south of the mountainous roads that heads to Mt. Fuji.

Meanwhile Sesshomaru is keeping a close eye on Inuyasha as his camera is on the engine grill. "You have to hurry Inuyasha." Soon the door blasts open. Sesshomaru immediate stood and stand his ground. "Mr. Takahashi, I cannot allow your assistance to help Inuyasha get the Heavenly Flower." A male voice rashly said to him as the shadow come out of the smoke from the explosion that broke down the door. "Naraku, I should've known it was you who paralyzed Kagome." Sesshomaru accused him. Naraku just chuckles, "Not me, one of my accomplice paralyzed her, and he's on his way to Mt/ Fuji as we speak, decreasing your brother's chance to cure Kagome." Naraku mocks. Sesshomaru simple narrows his eyes. "How is it that you know about this?" He asks the man in front. Naraku walks to one side of the room, "Have it ever occur to you that one of your own workers would also work on my side as well?" Sesshomaru looks beyond the opened doors to see Hakkaku looking through it and knows what he has gotten himself into. "As you can see Sesshomaru, Hakkaku was doing work as in to track down her when Koga ambushed the mansion and abducted Kagome to bring her back to her family." He explains with an evil grin. "So I have to believe that I've been deceived by one of my own workers?" Sesshomaru asks him bluntly. Naraku chuckles, "That's right. And ever since Inuyasha took her back to his mansion, I for one even helped Kikyo and her mother to get Kagome back as well." He adds as well. "In other words, you gave them access to Inuyasha's barrier, as hackers." Naraku's grin widens, "Now you're catching on. Even for a smart intelligent man that you are, you can be quite pathetic once in a while." Naraku comments darkly. Sesshomaru slightly growls as he moves in the blink of an eye, and has Naraku's neck choking from Sesshomaru's tighten grip. "I'm going to say this once, you are hereby forbidden to ever encounter my family, and my brother's friends. If you go against my word, you will regret it." Sesshomaru warns him. He then does the unthinkable; he throws Naraku out of his office's window and watches him fall. Knowing him Naraku disappears without of a trace. "He's not finished with my brother." Sesshomaru said to him as he goes after Hakkaku and brings him into his office as the doors close themselves. "Hakkaku, I want to know why would you go behind my back and work for that bastard instead of me?" Hakkaku stays calm as he can in front of Sesshomaru's face of betrayal. "I'm waiting Hakkaku, why did you?" Sesshomaru asks again but a little bit more serious. "Because my brother Koga forced me to join him in order to protect me." Hakkaku answers at last. Seeing that he is telling the truth, Sesshomaru keeps his emotionless eyes, but yet attentive. "Hakkaku, I'm quite disappointed that you turned against me, but you should consider yourself lucky that I'm not going to fire you. What I want from you is to tell me where your brother is." Sesshomaru demands as he rests his chin to his intertwined fingers on his desk, looking quite understanding. Hakkaku hesitates, "I want to my brother not to go to the wrong way. He's been that way since Naraku manipulated him to get Kagome as his mate. Let's just say he's using him as it is." He answers as he picks something out of his pocket. Sesshomaru narrows his eyes taking a closing look. Hakkaku is holding a tracking device. "I can let you use to find him. I have his DNA on it so it won't be a problem looking for him." He said as he gives it to him. Sesshomaru nods, "Thank you Hakkaku, you can resume you job. Leave everything else to me." He finally answers as he it starts the tracking device and enters Koga's DNA information. The beeping shows where he, but not that far from him, but heading southwest of the city, seems to chasing Inuyasha in the process.

Kagome moans from the paralysis in her body. "Are you okay?" Sango worryingly asks he as she looks after her while Kaede puts a cold clothe onto her forehead because she's having a fever. "I'm fine." Kagome replies weakly to her. She looks to see what day of the week is. It's only Wednesday and tomorrow night will be the New Moon. But she has never seen Inuyasha in his human at all. 'Inuyasha, please hurry.' She begs in thought as she tries to get some rest.

Inuyasha and Miroku hike up Mt. Fuji's slope. "Inuyasha do you know when you transformation is?" Miroku gasps out of breathe because of the altitude. Inuyasha looks up to the sky to see the moon as it dies down to a very old crescent. "I'm aware of it Miroku. And even though I'll turn into a human, I never give up." He conflicts Miroku's paranoia behavior. He looks up to see they're getting close to the rim of the volcano. "We're getting warmer, Miroku." He happily said and turns around to see Miroku collapse onto the gravel. "Miroku, are you alright?" He rushes down to him turning him around. "I'm fine, it's just hard to catch my breath." He replies as he lays down onto a boulder. "I'll wait here. Just go and get the Heavenly Flower." Miroku yells as he can. Inuyasha nods and jumps boulder after boulder.


	21. Family Encounter

**Chapter 21: Family Encounter**

Back at the Higurashi residence, Ai and Kikyo returned home from their grocery shopping. While putting the groceries away, Kikyo goes to the staircase. "I'll go check on Kagome, mom." She said. She walks up to her sister's room to find it empty. She runs back downstairs into the kitchen. "Mom, Kagome's gone! Again!" Ai runs up to the bedroom, and is in shock. "No, how can this be? We just had her back, and now she's gone?" Ai cries as she drops to her knees holding her face with her hands. Kikyo holds her shoulders for comfort. "We know that she was paralyzed when she came. It must mean someone kidnapped her." She said sternly. She slowly shakes her head. Soon a knock on the door gets their attention. Kikyo heads to it. She opens the door revealing Hakkaku, "Can I help you?" She simply asks him. Hakkaku opens his badge revealing he's from the FBI. "Miss. Higurashi, I'm here to help you find the person who kidnapped your daughter." He states as he pulls out a flyer or Naraku and Koga. Ai comes in from behind, surprised. "Hey those were the two men who brought her home. They're wanted?" Hakkaku nods, "Yes, Naraku has been our number 1 most wanted for abduction, rap, and assault. My boss Sesshomaru Takahashi is going after them as we speak." He said to them. Ai nods looks down in sorrow. "I just want to see my daughter safe and sound." She weeps. Hakkaku can tell that she is desperate. "Ma'am, if you want, I can take you to your daughter. I know where she is. And luckily she is being taking care of from her paralysis state." Hakkaku turns around and gestures the girls to get into his vehicle. Hakkaku immediately drives to the spot where Kikyo almost got through the barrier the first, but it was a failure from her point of view. All of sudden, the vehicle passes through the barrier. Once through everything around seems the same as Ai and Kikyo look out their windows of the vehicle. "Where are we?" Kikyo asks Hakkaku, "We're in the Secret Dimension." He answers. "It looks the same to me." Ai comments the answer. "We're in a place that create a portal when someone doesn't even know they've been here. That is why it's extremely difficult to actually get inside." He asks. "Why would someone want to be in a place like this?" Kikyo asks this time. "Master Sesshomaru and his father are full demons, and wanted to make sure that Inuyasha who is a half demon to live in piece. He wasn't one of us as we all know it, because they feel they're nothing more than an outcast. That is why Sesshomaru and his father created this place." He explains as they go further into the unfamiliar territory. "But why would Kagome come here of all places?" Ai asks him, "Kagome feels that same turmoil that Inuyasha had to deal with, but she's not the only one with that problem." Kikyo raises an eyebrow, "Really so she's not the only one to every come here Unoticedly?" Hakkaku pulls up to a car repair shop and just passes through. "Yes, Inuyasha single-handedly build a mansion as a paradise for those who don't feel they don't belong anywhere else." He said as they come closer to the mansion.

Up ahead is Sesshomaru waiting for them. They stop right in front of the door. "Mr. Takahashi, I achieved what you requested." Hakkaku bows to him as he gets out of the vehicle. "Likewise Hakkaku, Miss Kikyo Higurashi, Mrs. Ai Higurashi." He said to them as they come face to face. "Mr. Takahashi, why do you request us to be here, after all the trouble I tried to find this place?" Kikyo storms off in his face, but Sesshomaru doesn't change his expression. "I merely warned you to stay away from here. But now is not the time to bicker." He takes them into the mansion. "As you are aware, Miss Kagome Higurashi has been paralyzed from a technique that Koga did on her." He states off as they roam down the halls toward the infirmary. "What technique would that be?" Ai asks as they come to the door. Sesshomaru sighs and slowly opens the door. Kikyo gasps as she runs to Kagome's side. "Kagome!" She cries in relief and worry. Ai walks in and Sesshomaru follows in. "Koga used the immobilizing toxic touch." He states to the girls. Kikyo and Ai look up. "Whenever someone has a single drop of poison on the tip of their finger pokes the victim, the poison enters the body quickly and knocks him or her out. The only effect it had done to so far is to numb mostly the body, but will let the nervous alone which will only the head able to move around. But if not treated on time, the effects can kill the victim." Sesshomaru explains to them.

Kagome moans as she opens her eyes to find her mother and sister. "Mom? Kikyo?" She said weakly. Kikyo smiles down pitifully. "Kagome, I'm so sorry for what I did." She apologizes. "I am as well dear." Ai joins in with her own. Kagome nods showing them she accepts them. She looks up to see Sesshomaru behind them. "Where is Inuyasha, Sesshomaru?" He comes to her, "My brother is on his way to get the Heavenly Flower. Its ability is to heal _any _injury from paralysis, poison, anything with physical contact inside of the body." Soon the light dimmed, a gentle breeze surrounds them. "My dear Kagome." A male voice echoes in the room. Kagome widens her eyes, "Daddy?" She asks as soon as a ghostly figure appears in front of them. "Kagome, I'm sorry for what I did. I just wish it didn't happen and I would've been there to be by your side." He cups her cheek. "I'll help Inuyasha get the Heavenly flower to cure you. You have my word." He vows and leaves the room and the lights brighten. 'Be strong dad.' Kagome whispers in thought.


	22. Flora Guardian

**Chapter 22: Flora Guardian**

Inuyasha makes it to the top of Mt. Fuji panting, even though it's so high in the sky that the air has incredibly thinned out. "I must get it before it's too late." Inuyasha gasps for air as he looks around. He walks slowly still catching his breathe. Ahead of him is a glowing light. Being cautious because he knows he's getting weaker by the minute as the sun dips deeper into the horizon. Soon a voice gets his attention. "Who dares to trespass my area?" It turns out to be a female appearing in front of him. "Who are you?" He demands her. The female keeps calm, "I'm Kaguya, the ruler of eternal night." She introduces herself. "I'm here to get the Heavenly Flower." Inuyasha said to her. Kaguya keeps her expression still, "Why do you need of my rarest flowers?" She asks him coldly. "I have someone who has been paralyzed and your plant is the only thing that can cure her." He explains as he transforms into his human form; black jet hair, brown eyes, fingernails, human ears, and just normal teeth. "I see you're just a half-demon, but I must decline your offer." She rejects him right away. Inuyasha is just shocked, "What do you mean? I need it to cure my friend." He protests her. Kaguya shows a sad face, "My Heavenly flower is the very last one, and it doesn't have any seeds of its own. I use to have a lot of the apparently, but they were killed by a man named Naraku." She walks to the last flower. Inuyasha can see it as a golden flower. "He knew about the story as well, and decided to prevent anyone to use its abilities because this plant can even purify his miasma as well killing him in the process." Another voice comes in, "Exactly Kaguya. That's why I am going to kill the very last plant up here." It sneers the two. Inuyasha turns around to see it is indeed Naraku. Naraku grins like a wild person, "And how unfortunate that you are just a mere human, Inuyasha." He comments as he turns back to Kaguya. "Insult me all you want, but I'm not going to let you kill Kagome." Inuyasha roars back at him. Kaguya just stood there. "Naraku you may have killed my flowers, but you're not going to kill this one." She warns him as well.

Naraku chuckles, "Oh you assume I'm here to kill your precious flower, well think again." He snaps his finger and barrier appears by him. Inuyasha widens his eyes, "Miroku! Koga?" He wanted to go them and yet stayed put. Why would Koga be in the same condition that Miroku is? The barrier disappears and the two men fall to the ground. "I simply knocked them out." Naraku states. "I merely used Koga as bait in order to get Kagome, and he did a fine job." He said as he picks up Koga with one hand and throws him towards Inuyasha and Miroku shortly after. "You're sick Naraku, you just a coward, and always manipulating others to do your dirty work." Inuyasha angrily said to him as he and Kaguya help get them onto their back. "They're fine." She assures him. Inuyasha knows he cannot face Naraku in the current state he's in. It's just hopeless. Oh how he wished he was in his half demon form to take him. Kaguya can tell how determine Inuyasha is to protect Miroku and Koga from Naraku. She turns to him, "Inuyasha you want to protect your friends right?" She simple asks. Inuyasha looks down with his bangs covering his eyes, "And I got the word that Kagome has died as well." Naraku tells him as well. "Yes, I want to protect them with my life." He answers solemnly. Kaguya chants in an unusual language. Inuyasha feels something powerful coursing through his veins. He pulses as his black hair is turned silver, eyes into golden along with his claws, and fangs and his triangular dog ears on his head. "I can only transform you for a short period of time, Inuyasha." Kaguya informs him. Inuyasha nods and pulls out the Tetsusaiga (He had it with me throughout the time) Naraku laughs, "How pathetic you really are Inuyasha. First you turn into a half-demon on the night of the New Moon and you only have a short period of time, and back into a human until the sun rises." Inuyasha grips the hilt tighter. "That's where you're wrong Naraku. I know what I have to do to protect my friends." Soon the sword begins to grow into a fang. "When I have that, my power grows exponentially." He charges at Naraku slicing him as he can while Naraku is dodging all the blows. "I doubt that theory of your will even have a chance to defeat me." Naraku mocks as they keep on going.

Sesshomaru and Hakkaku come onto the scene witnessing Inuyasha fighting Naraku and to find Miroku and Koga knocked out by Kaguya. Hakkaku rushes to them. "Koga. Are you okay?" He pulls his brother's upper body to himself. "Koga's okay." Sesshomaru replies as he comes from behind and looks closely to Miroku's condition. "Sesshomaru it's been a awhile hasn't it?" Kaguya said nicely to him. Sesshomaru nods respectfully. "Likewise. You are aware about the situation my brother is in." He said to her as she stands up, "Yes. I was afraid that Naraku is killing my flowers so that Inuyasha wouldn't be able to cure Kagome." She exclaims ruefully. "Inuyasha should also know that there's another way to save her, even if the flower wasn't involved." She adds. By the look in her dark blue eyes, Sesshomaru can tell she's seriously telling the truth. "But he must know that on his own though." Sesshomaru looks back to the battle scene.


	23. Another Way from Lost Hope

**Chapter 23: Another Way from Lost Hope**

So far Naraku running around for his life, and scars are visibly notice through the cuts on his clothes. Inuyasha on the other hand better much looks even worse but won't show any tiring signs. "Inuyasha you're more stubborn than I thought." He compliments him, with an evil grin on his face. Inuyasha growls as he struggles to stay strong, for Kagome's sake. "Even from you, I'm not going to give up until I save Kagome from you, you bastard." Naraku chuckles as one of his arms turns into a tentacle. "If you're so determined to save her, I'll take that opportunity from you." Inuyasha looks closely as what he's up to. A one glimpse of time, the tentacle pierces through the flower. Kaguya didn't even see it coming. Inuyasha quickly turns around to see the very last Heavenly flower killed by the miasma coming off the tentacle. Sesshomaru is slightly shocked, Inuyasha is little bit more, and Kaguya is to most shock. "NO!" She screams as she runs to the dead plant. Inuyasha snarls, "Naraku you bastard! How dare you!" He roars as he resumes trying to slice him for what he did. "I'm for one am the only one who killed it, then your brother, everyone here and your future mate." He sneers evilly as he keeps dodging.

Inuyasha pants as he drops to his knees and using Tetsusaiga as support. "Ah I see you're beginning to weaken." He is right because the dog fang form turns into a rusty katana. Inuyasha's silver hair dissolves back into jet black, with his claws shrinking into nails, and his golden eyes drown back to wooden brown. "Dammit!" He mumbles to himself. He looks ups to see Naraku coming up to him with a tentacle about to strike. "Prepare to die, Inuyasha." He declares as he aims the point towards his chest. 'This is it. I failed you Kagome. I'm sorry.' He sadly thinks to himself as he accepts the strike. But it doesn't happen. "Inuyasha Takahashi." A male voice speaks to him. Inuyasha opens his eyes to see a man in spirit form. "Who are you?" He asks him. "I am Hige Higurashi, Kagome's father." Inuyasha is taken back to see Kagome's father first hand. "I failed to protect my daughter from Naraku's clutches, and I won't allow history to repeat itself, that you are taking my place to do the same thing." He calm said to him. He then turns around to face Naraku.

Naraku is beyond surprised, "Hige, I thought I killed you." He said to him. Hige sighs, "Likewise Naraku, you only killed my physical form, but you can never kill a spirit form. I'm here to put an end to this." Hige warns him as he approaches him. Naraku steps back a little, scared actually. "Ah I see you're scared. It turns out that you deserved to be scared. If it weren't for you, my daughter wouldn't met Inuyasha." He points out for what happened so far. "So you know this the entire time?" Inuyasha asks him. Hige smiles, "Yes I have, I wanted to make sure Kagome knows what she had to do to find her place in the world." He states, and he glows around himself. "Naraku, you deserved to be killed for your actions on my family." He forms an energy ball in his palms and shoots it at Naraku. Naraku screams in agony as he feels he's killed on the spot.

Naraku is no more. Everyone should be happy. But no everyone is. Inuyasha just had his chance to heal Kagome's paralysis state, and no the last Heavenly flower is dead as well, he lost all hope. He stands up and walks downhill to the base of the mountain. He didn't care about anything else now He even left everyone else back at the top, and he didn't even know it at the time. Sesshomaru's eye fill with pity. "He was so close to achieve it." He said to himself and unknowingly to Hige. "I know what you mean. He should know there's another way though. But I suggest we discuss this back in the mansion's infirmary." Hige said as they make their way as well. Sesshomaru has Miroku over his shoulder, while Hakkaku does the same thing to Koga. Kaguya was no where to be found since the last Heavenly flower is dead she has no other purpose but to lay in peace.

Inuyasha holds in his sobs, not to let anyone know that his pride has been broken. "All that for nothing and this is what I get in the end?" He said to himself as he comes to the garage and parked his car. He slowly gets out and walks towards the front. "How am I going to tell Kagome?" He asks as he makes his way to the infirmary. Seeing it's almost dawn, he looks down to his human hands. He opens the door. He only finds Kagome hanging in for dear life. There is still the beeping monitor, showing that she's alive, but just barely. He comes to her side grasping her hand with one hand and caresses her almost cold face. Kagome tilts her head to the warmth. "Inu…yasha?" She asks weakly as she opens her eyes, seeing him in his Human, "Human?" She asks more. Inuyasha shows a sad face while his bangs covers his eyes. "Kagome, I failed you. I'm so sorry." He gasps in between words. Kagome looks up to him with surprise, "You failed?" Inuyasha quickly embraces her, "I had my chance, Kagome. I just had the Heavenly Flower at the palm of my hand, and then Naraku destroyed the last one I had." Kagome is speechless, how is she going to say about his failure. Soon she is being kissed on the lips, as well the sun rising, transforming him into his half-demon form. He breaks the kiss by pulling away.

Soon Kagome opens her eyes to see that Inuyasha in such a despairing state. She places her hand on his cheek. "Inuyasha, I'm feeling better as it is." Inuyasha opens his eyes to see her hand. He then she that her hair has grown longer, and her fingers have claws, along with triangular ears on her head. Kagome studies the expression. "Inuyasha?" She tilts her head to the side. Inuyasha embraces her again, "You're healed, but how though?" He question in mumble. Kagome manages to shrug her shoulders, "Beats me."


	24. This is Where I Belong

**Chapter 24: This is Where I Belong**

A voice answers the question. "It's his love that healed you, my daughter." Kagome hides in Inuyasha's arms. Hige's spirit appears in the sunrays. "Daddy?" She peaks out. Hige smiles down. "Kagome, I know it means a lot to you but I talked to your mother, and sister about this." Kagome is now confused. Right on cue, the door opens revealing her family. Ai and Kikyo come to the other side of her bed. Kikyo is shocked to see Kagome as half-demon form but must stay calm. Ai intents to do the same. "Kagome…" Ai starts off, but doesn't know what to say next. Kikyo decides to take over, "…I'm just relieved you're healed." Kagome nods and looks down to her clawed hands. "How was it that I became a half-demon?" She asks them. Hige takes that question, "It's because Inuyasha loves you, that he turned you into one…by kissing you." Kagome blushes in embarrassment and looks away onto his chest. Ai smiles fondly, "Sweetie, I'm sorry for what I said earlier, before you ran away." She ends with a sad frown. Hige even in spirit form, grabs her shoulder. "But if it weren't for you, she'd would've met Inuyasha," He adds to what she was going to say afterwards. "And I know we must accept now for what's right for her." Hige ends sincerely. Kagome looks up to them, "And what is that daddy?" Kagome asks him, even she doesn't know what he's talking about. "That you belong here, you can't be back with us because of the newly form you're in." Kikyo said to them. Kagome blinks her eyes, "Are you saying that I have to stay here for the rest of my life?" She asks them believing being abandoned. "It seems like it. I can't risk you being out in the public, who knows what the neighborhood let alone everyone in the world would think or do about you." Ai said sadly as tears form in her eyes. Come to think of it, Inuyasha had the same situation and that he was and he decided to build a place where nowhere could find him with a barrier. Kagome nods showing that she understands what her family is saying. "But there are times when you can come visit them though." Inuyasha assures her on the bright side. Thinking back when Inuyasha was disguised as a human to take her back to his mansion, she smiles up to him. "You have those disguised pills that can turn me into a human." She recognizes that time. Inuyasha smiles back to her. "So there's nothing to worry about. But you need to stay for awhile to get used to your form though." Inuyasha reminds her. He has a point. It's probably best that he teaches her how to use her newly powers properly as well. Kagome sighs and nods. "I understand. I guess there's no arguing about that." She agrees on his terms. "Kagome I wish you the best, and good luck on your future." Kikyo said as she and Ai hug her and head to the door. "Kagome, I just wanted to do for what was best for you." Ai weeps as her tears show shame for what she did in the past, and hopes that her daughter would forgive her. She and Kikyo then left the room, heading back home.

Hige knows that he has to leave. "Kagome, I just to make sure you'll do great here. I'm proud of you as it is." He ruffles her head gently. "I will dad." She replies to him with a smile. "And remember I'm always in your heart." He reminds her as well. He then disappears through the sunrays. "Bye dad." She whispers with a sad smile.

So now it's just the two of them. Kagome is going to have to get used to live as a half demon, but she's confident enough to pull it off. But for now she's a lot of rest. She looks up to Inuyasha, "Hey, Inuyasha?" He looks down to her, "What is it?" Kagome looks down a little while blushing, "I just want to say thank you for saving me." She murmurs, but he heard her like a whisper. Inuyasha smiles down at her, cupping her cheek, "Anytime, Kagome." To make sure she's looking at him while he gently lifts her chin, "I'd do anything to save you. I thought I failed you because of the Heavenly Flower, but I had no idea that my kiss could heal you, now that you have my demon blood coursing through your body." Kagome sighs happily, "But if it weren't for you, I'd died right now." She counters him while leaning onto his chest to stay warm. Even now as a half demon, she still has her lavender scent that he can't get enough. He looks down to see her sound asleep. He decides to pick her bridal style as she cuddles in his arms, and heads to his room.

About a week later, Kagome quickly learned how to use her demon powers. Inuyasha couldn't be any happier than he thought. Especially during mating season as they'd call it for courting. Inuyasha wants to make sure that she's okay with what's happening lately. He doesn't want his inner demon to take control of the scenario. He must be patient and see what she thinks about it. Later that night, Inuyasha is in his room doing some projects on the barrier, keeping his word to protect her from anyone who dares to trespass his property. A knock on his door gets his attention. "Come in." He said without turning to see who it was at the door. The door opens as Kagome walks in. "Inuyasha, is it okay that I sleep with you tonight?" she shyly asks him. He turns around and can see that she's lonely from the expression in her eyes. "Sure." He offers his answer as she heads to his bed. Inuyasha turns off his computer and joins her. "Inuyasha do you still want me as your mate?" She asks him. He didn't even see that coming. He instinctively wraps his arms around her, "Because I'm a half demon, should that mean I should know about my inner demon as well?" She looks up to him. He looks back, "Yes there's a second conscious in your mind, telling you the right thing. That's why it urged me to ask you to be my mate. And I bet yours has done the same thing." He caresses her face. Kagome nods for her answer. "Yes I have. My inner demon has been urging me to ask. I'm just afraid that you might reject me in the end." She weeps in the end. Who could blame her? Inuyasha had his inner demon having the same thing, and he knew better to trust his instincts when it comes to situations like these. He wipes the tear trails off of her face, "Kagome, you must know that I will never reject your offer, and neither should you. Do you know why?" He strokes her hair fondly. Kagome shrugs. "Because this is where you belong Kagome, with me." He pulses as his facial features change, as well his claws lengthened. Kagome first stiffens, but from the comforting hold, he leans more as she holds his grasp. She looks down to see her hands have the length of Inuyasha's demon one. "This is where I belong." She said as well. She looks up to him to see his eyes bloody red with teal irises, purple ragged stripes on his cheeks. She caresses along the stripe on his cheek. "With you, Inuyasha." She ends it. Inuyasha leans down to kiss her on the lips, and work his way down to her exposed neck and finds a visible vein. He bites down hard, but she did flinch from the pain. Instead she feels complete from it. "With me, Kagome. You belong here, as my mate. Forever more." He said to her huskily. She smiles as she lies onto his chest. "Forever and always." She corrects his theory as she goes asleep. Inuyasha smiles more down, "You were just like me, knowing your place in the world, until you came here, and now you're here with me as my mate." He said back as he adjusts his comfort with her in his arms. And he will make sure that he'll protect her from anything who would dare to take her away from him. And this is where she belongs, with someone who accepts her for who she is.

**THE END**


End file.
